


Expand in All Directions

by FawnoftheWoods



Series: Way leads onto Way [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: A lot of other Marvel Characters, Family Feels, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture, Mind Control Aftermath & Recovery, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:33:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 31,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22961725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FawnoftheWoods/pseuds/FawnoftheWoods
Summary: If you want to move forward, you must also be able to look back.  Up and Forward are only two directions.James is settling in and starting on his long road to recovery, with the help of new friends.  And maybe some old ones.  Meanwhile, Tony is fighting Stark Industries, trying to make the future amazing but running a foul the ignorant and greedy.  Dividng his attention between James and SI is hard.  Maybe its impossible.
Relationships: Edwin Jarvis & Ana Jarvis & Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes & Tony Stark, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark, Maria Stark & Tony Stark
Series: Way leads onto Way [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1467718
Comments: 173
Kudos: 351





	1. Ante

**Author's Note:**

> I"m back and excited for this next installment in Way Leads onto Way! I'm hoping you guys are still with me after 6 weeks.
> 
> Let get this Party STARTED!
> 
> WARNING: As always, this story has a backdrop of torture by HYDRA ad it is in Marvel universe. Expect reference to torture and violence. Also, I will be following the real world timeline when MCU doesn't give me one, so expect real world deaths and catastrophes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Looking back is one of the first ways to look forward.

Tony tried to keep James a secret for all of a week. After New Years and the spare guests left, Jarvis tracked Tony down and outright asked him who was in the lab. Apparently even with all those guests present, Jarvis still could track everything in the house. Eventually Tony broke down and told Jarvis the bare minimum about James. He talked briefly of the POW, Sgt Barnes, and the files Tony had actually finished reading and wished to burn. At some point, he would need to pick up the stash in Romania, but James assured him the files would remain completely undisturbed for several years without worry. While he did talk about James's origin, he didn’t mention how they met and Jarvis didn’t ask. Rather, the man simply helped Tony introduce James to Ana, who could mother anyone, and left her in charge of the man. At first James seemed to alternate between alarm and confusion when exposed to Ana’s brisk pampering. Ana had a special way to read people that outshone even her husband.

Getting Barnes settled into the mansion was easy. Convincing him to stay there throughout the workday was impossible until JJ pointed out that Tony was trying to convince him to go against one of his objectives: keep Tony within a certain range. Once he noticed that, Tony tried to alter it, but that elicited a panic attack in James. The soldier broke down, babbling about how Tony was going to get bored with him and give him back to his previous handlers. Tony hadn’t known what to do with that. For a time he’d left it alone and let Ana work her magic on the man.

Slowly as time continued without Tony putting James in “the chair”, which gave Tony a veritable platoon of nightmares, James started to relax. He definitely talked with JARVIS Jr all the time and Tony had to work to make sure JJ knew that James's behavior wasn’t normal or healthy. DUM-E, on the other hand, seemed to think the opposite, being determined to help James back to normal behavior as demonstrated by Rhodey. Tony wasn’t sure College-Rhodey was exactly normal either, but it seemed to help James. The ex-assassin learned the beep language of Tony’s bots with remarkable ease and often understood the quirky bot better than Tony or Rhodey, who had raised the goofball.

DUM-E accepted James as a new addition to their little family well enough. He was always thrilled when he gained another friend or sibling. Tony remembered his gentle coaxing of Butterfingers in the future with fondness. Ana and Jarvis simply added the confused man to their list of wards, and attended to him with the same patience Tony and Maria enjoyed.

Under the Jarvis couple’s care, James seemed to bloom. He ate more, slept more and spoke more and more each day. Sometime late January, he finally let Tony modify his current objective from 50 meters distance to safety and location assessment. James could put however much distance he wanted as long as he knew Tony was safe. This seemed to settle something in James and the man calmed considerably. 

* * *

Eventually James settled in and by the middle of February, Ana and Jarvis were interacting with him while Tony worked, assuming James didn’t follow Tony to work or when Tony worked from home. This was a relief since it allowed Tony to turn his attention a bit towards other issues, like Stark Industries. First, he stepped out of his mother’s way and let her handle Stark Industries’ PR. She seemed to enjoy it and Tony didn’t remember any member of his _other_ PR team fondly except Pepper, whom he still could not find. For the moment, Maria and a woman named Carla had PR under some semblance of control, though Maria confided in Tony once that the current head of the department, a sniveling man by the name of Smythe, needed to retire. His chauvinistic attitude drove Maria to distraction and Tony made a mental note to find the time to overhaul the department somehow.

It had to get put on the TO DO list for later though. Tony had a lot of changes he wanted to add to SI, but first he needed to solidify his control of the company. Turning out great advances was a good first step. He’d spotted a few issues that he remembered coming up later during the design phase and shortened their development time considerably. He’d created what he called his “Future Expo” folder, a list of all the inventions he’d introduce before the next Expo in 2009. He’d taken a few weeks during the previous summer to sit down with the list and ensure that, one, he wasn’t hopping technological discoveries, and two, he’d actually invented them in some part in the first future. Afterall, Tony couldn’t invent everything and scientists needed to understand inventions, and their failures, to learn and grow. So Tony kept a careful eye on the heartbeat of invention, but more or less stayed out of it until it caught up with one of his own inventions.

He did, however, use some of his extra time to consider alternative uses for older inventions. Ideas that hadn’t gone into research purely because new or better discoveries had replaced the concept before the market thought to study a specific issue. Like using the interchangeability of medtents for environmental study or protective gear for industrial workers. Military retail stores were around, but the technology wasn’t spread out into other markets. Since Stark Industries was buying up the DOD contracts still, Tony wrote in that anything not current for DOD would be used in all departments of SI. Soon, Tony hoped that would include medical. 

SI also made multidisciplinary teams a standard. Tony worked to remove the Waterfall system and create a bit of an Agile system. Crystal Methods had just made their start and Tony hopped on the train a lot sooner this time around. As the development teams started to form, the new departments would create themselves. Tony could see the shape of the future of SI taking shape. It just needed the capital to do so.

Much of Tony’s attention remained divided between managing the new, revolutionary products in R&D and James. The man started showing small signs of personality beyond the automaton facade that gave Tony the not-good-kind of shivers. On occasion, if lost enough in his thoughts, a bit of Brooklyn Brawl or Russian Brogue would tint the rough voice. Even more telling to Ana was that on occasion he’d use ‘I’ or ‘me’ instead of ‘this asset’ or ‘James’. Ana told Tony how creepy it was talking to someone who viewed themselves with as much sentience as most people did a toaster. So this was progress Ana was thrilled about. Tony just hoped that meant he was doing something right.

It was mid-February that Tony finished compiling a file he’d been working on since just after Christmas. It had initially been just a side idea, but now that he had the darn thing, he wasn’t sure what to do about it. Staring at it wasn’t going to change anything. Or so he told himself as he sat in his office chair before bed. They’d had an early supper in deference to Maria’s evening plans at the Opera. Jarvis had wanted to accompany her. Leaving Ana and Tony with the mansion to themselves. Well, themselves and James.

Tony sighed and gathered the rather thick folder as he forced himself to rise and exit the office. As expected, he found DUM-E and James playing with the tennis ball. His oldest was thrilled that the newest addition to the family never tired of the game. Unlike most humans DUM-E interacted with, James seemed to find something soothing, almost meditative about the game. Tony had wondered off and on whether DUM-E’s spatial awareness and dexterity would improve with all the attention.

As normal, James immediately looked up upon his entrance. James always identified anyone who walked through the door. With Jarvis, he’d come over to assist, something Ana had suggested. With Ana, he usually continued what he was doing until she requested his attention.

With Tony, as his “master” he nearly always stood at attention to wait. Tony saw him quickly scan the room, especially his own little corner, before stepping into attention position. DUM-E called in greeting as well and left to, hopefully, put the tennis ball where it belonged. Tony found that where something belonged and where the bot placed it sometimes bore only a passing resemblance to each other. Tony watched him fondly. His first special snowflake would always have his own corner of Tony’s heart.

Tony returned his attention to James. The man had finally stopped calling him “Sir” a few weeks ago, much to Tony’s relief. Jarvis and Ana used it as a title of pride. Like Tony was _their_ young master. JARVIS had used it because it reminded Tony of Edwin Jarvis and now JJ used it for a similar reason. But James wasn’t a servant. The man he’d heard stories about and the man he’d met, albeit briefly, in the future was no one’s servant. He followed Steve because he wanted to. And Tony could barely control his stomach at the idea of being compared, however favorably, to James’s bastard handlers in HYDRA. Since he hadn’t known how to fix it, though, he’s withstood it like he was wont to do with necessary things that were also uncomfortable.

Still, it was a relief to be called Tony by James, even if it had the same tone of voice as sir’.

Tony snagged a stool from his work bench as he crossed the lab. Waving at a seat, James joined him at the side table where James did most of his table-requiring activities. Tony mostly kept it free of his tinkering. Not that James would mind, but Jarvis had reminded him that it was very rude.

“I’ve got this for you.” Tony said as he set the folder on the table. “I don’t know if you want it. Or if you even care. Or, I don’t know, maybe its too early yet. Or- Something something psychological mumbo jumbo stuff. Someday you are going to actually stop me in the middle of a rant.”

Tony petered off. It had been a sharp learning curve to remember that James would never ever stop his mutterings or ramblings. Instead, the soldier would stand (or sit) and listen contently for hours. If Tony could be certain the man actually liked the topics, he probably would be more okay with it. But the pervasive thought that James daren’t interrupt his handler kept such a hope at bay.

James looked at the folder with all the curiosity he gave anything Tony gave him. Tony had been throwing every book genre at him under the sun in an effort to keep him occupied and to try to remember preferences with little luck. James had known the very well-known stuff since HYDRA needed him to be able to blend on at least a basic level. But the only thing he’d responded to at all was Tolkien. He’d recognized it from before. And looking back at notes he’d found, Tony guessed that Bucky Barnes had been a scifi fan. But that didn’t translate exactly and Tony had yet to figure out what else the man _wanted_ to do. It was rather frustrating.

Tony slid the folder over gently. “James Bucanan Barnes, born to James and Winifred Barnes 10 March 1917. Three siblings: Tatiana, Rebecca and Daria, born in 1923, 1924, and 1927. Drafted into the US Army December 1942, sent to European theater July 1943 as a tech sergeant with an emphasis on Sniping. Next of kin listed, Steven Grant Rogers, aka Captain America. Date of disappearance: February 2nd, 1945. Survived by mother and two sisters.”

James stared at the folder in confusion. Tony lifted the folder top to show the same picture they used in the museum exhibit. Over the year following his father’s death, Tony reached out to everyone who Howard had loaned Steve’s things to and verified the conditions of those loans. In the process, he collected what little hadn’t been sent back to the Barnes family. Tony had stared at that picture for hours as he waited for the internet to work. He’d forgotten how slow the internet used to be. But in the slow moments, he’d stared at that young soldier going off to war. The first of a long life of choices taken from him due to the Nazis.

James stared at the picture. He reached out and picked it up slightly. Tony watched as James seemed to evaluate the picture. After a moment he set it down again. “Is this my new cover?”

Tony blinked at him in surprise. He hadn’t expected that interpretation. “No! No, James, this isn’t a cover. This is history.” He gestured to the folder of papers. James looked at them again, this time in mild confusion. “Do you remember your life before HYDRA?”

James frowned. “This asset was made to be the fist of HYDRA. It is important.” He reached forward to touch the picture of Steve and Bucky leaning over a map. “I know him.” He whispered. 

Tony’s heart almost broke. This man didn’t know a thing about himself, but he remembered Steve. They took so much from him, but not this one. Not yet.

“Steve Rogers was your best friend.”

James stared at the picture. “He’s gone.” His hand shook a moment. “He’s gone. That was important. He’s gone forever.”

Tony leaned forward. “No.” Tony bit his tongue to prevent himself from saying the wrong thing. James looked at him, a strange light in his eyes. “He’s not gone. Not as long as we remember him.”

Steve was Barnes’s best friend. Tony would be devastated if Rhodey vanished. It would have broken him. It probably was part of how they broke Barnes, in fact. No matter how much Tony had hated the role Barnes played in Steve’s behavior towards Tony ‘before’ he could not blame this man. He had barely blamed that Barnes. This one, he could not blame for anything.

James stared at him a moment before looking back at the papers. Tony saw him rub a finger across the draft form on top. “This was...before Asset. Before Soldat?”

Tony nodded. “You didn’t volunteer. This wasn’t what you wanted.” He placed a hand gently on the papers. “ _This_ is who you were before. I have people, friends who remember this time, who could tell you about it. Help you remember.”

James remained quiet for a moment. “Is he required?”

Tony blinked at him. He frowned, trying to follow the question. James glanced up and saw the expression.

“Is _he_ required?” James gestured at the papers with his head. “Is this ‘ _Barnes_ ’ required?”

Tony’s eyes widened. _Oh!_ “No!” He yelped. Tony paused when he saw James’s startled look and took a deep breath. “No, you don’t have to be him. You are you. James, if you want the name, is fine to be.”

James watched him warily a moment. Tony felt the need to continue, “I’m sure there are people who would like Bucky Barnes back. Who will expect it of you. But you don’t need to be some past version of yourself. I mean, I’m not. My fifteen year old self hadn’t lost his father, didn’t run a company and hadn’t built two AIs to raise.”

“And thank god for that, Sir.” JJ snarked from the computer screen. “From what Master Jarvis says, your fifteen year old habits would have been even more confusing.” JJ was learning to sass already, Tony was thrilled. DUM-E had probably helped him with that response, since it did sound a great deal like the older bot.

Tony rolled his eyes instead of grinning. “Aaaaaanyway. Bucky Barnes didn’t have all the memories you have. So you are not Bucky Barnes. But you could find some answers to missing parts in the past. And, maybe, you could find something important there too.”

James stared at him a few minutes before looking back at the folder. He closed it slowly and rested his metal hand on it. Tony watched him, waiting for some signal. “Is there a book tonight?”

Tony blinked. He’d forgotten to bring To Kill a Mockingbird down. The folder had encompassed his thoughts since lunch when he realized he’d be unlikely to add to it further and with a nearly empty manor, today was the best chance to give it to James.

“Um, its in my office. To Kill a Mockingbird. I...just...forgot it.” Tony told him hesitantly. James nodded. He stood up from the table and Tony automatically stood as well. Tony glanced back at the table and almost did a doubletake. The folder had vanished.

James didn’t bring up the information again for some time, except to claim it was useful information to know when Tony asked. Tony took that as a hint that the subject was closed. He knew James was asking JJ to locate information for him and some of those searches had included the available information on Captain America and the Howling Commandoes. Tony had tried to explain to JJ what had happened to James and why he was reacting this way, but eventually he had to admit to the confused AI that he didn’t know, that no one probably knew why James reacted to his past or to HYDRA this way.

JJ finally said something that Tony lay awake listening to in his head on repeat. “Patience is the calm acceptance that things can happen in a different order than the one you had in mind. It seems to be the hardest step to acceptance. Acceptance seems to be a laudable goal. James is one of us, of our family. Acceptance is how family is identified.” Tony had to admit that while it wasn’t representative of most families Tony had ever been familiar with, it did strike a chord deep in himself. This acceptance, this patience JJ spoke of was what Tony had been looking for all his life. It was in the way Rhodey stuck by a self-destructive genius and the way Pepper trusted a chaotic billionaire. It was in JARVIS’s loyalty and Happy’s tenacity. Tony had never been as glad JJ learned from so many people as he felt in that moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooooo, what do you guys think! I'm really excited for this story!
> 
> "Patience is the calm acceptance that things can happen in a different order than the one you had in mind" -David G Allen


	2. Esoterikós

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes within is the hardest direction to look. But it is also often where the most answers lie.
> 
> Memories resurface, and calamity bring old friends together. Lets just say Tony learned a thing or two about keeping secrets past their time. Its time Tony gains strength from his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads up: Rape reference - not to any known character
> 
> Heads up: Torture reference and Memory/psychological torture

James did eventually bring up the folder, if obliquely. Presently, the man, while recognizing his own face well enough, could not remember the sergeant. At least not actively and the thought of trying seemed to freak him out some. He flat out refused to meet the commandos or Peggy until he understood what “Bucky” meant to him. Ana mentioned James slowly asking questions about personality and identity growth. JJ even reported a few searches of the War and the history of HYDRA. Tony remained content to give the man time and space on the topic.

Clearly some of the Bucky Barnes Tony had heard about was still there though. James had searched for a bar in Brooklyn with JJ that would have been well within his old stomping grounds with Steve. Tony also caught him reviewing the dock front warehouses. A quick glance into Barnes’s work history showed the man working there prior to the draft. But James also searched for a man dead in France in 1967 and a young girl raped and beaten in Italy in the 80s. Tony was worried that other memories were surfacing, ones James may be unable to handle emotionally as some of Bucky returned to his moral compass.

Tony mentioned it to Ana and Jarvis, but James hadn’t approached either of them. JJ hadn’t been given context for the searches either. With no other information, Tony had eventually gone to the source. “Hey, FreezerBurn! Gotta question for you.”

James looked up from where he was reading DOS for Dummies again. Tony didn’t know why the man liked that book so much, but whenever James had downtime, that was the book he gravitated towards. Now that he had the man’s attention, however, Tony wasn’t sure how to ask. He didn’t want James to stop looking up information or discourage curiosity. They stared at each other for a few moments. Finally Tony decided to go ahead and approach this the way he would with DUM-E or JJ.

“You are looking up past events. That is good.” Clear, concise and as black and white as Tony could get it. “There are a few you have looked up that I am curious about. I want to understand what motivated those searches.” Tony was careful to keep both his tone and face neutral for the entirety of the statement. When James seemed to still be waiting, Tony realized he hadn’t actually asked a question. He decided to start with the earliest search.

“Your search for a death in 1967. Why are you looking? Who are you looking for?”

James seemed to consider him a moment. “There was a man. In a hospital in Paris. He was ill. He was killed.”

Tony blinked. He’d wondered about the memories of the Winter Soldier’s missions. If James was remembering Bucky’s memories, it stood to reason the Soldier’s memories would also pop up eventually.

“And you wanted to know who it was?”

James glanced away. It was rare that James looked uncomfortable. It was too subtle an emotion for the man. He either looked in control or very out of his depth, there wasn’t much between the two right now. But this was different. “The truth is important.”

“The truth?”

James grimaced. “HYDRA’s handlers lied. They said I wanted this-this...This.” James gestured to himself in frustration. “They would describe a mission. Then ask for details.” James placed his hand on his head, gripping his hair in distress. “The details had to be accurate and consistent. Otherwise there was punishment. I was p-punished for getting the details wrong.”

Tony felt a bit sick, but he couldn’t stop James. This seemed important in some fashion. 

“They lied about my past. What if those were lies too. What if I can’t tell the difference?” James bit out at last, curling his shoulders in on himself a moment before looking at Tony in almost desperate hope.

Tony suddenly realized what they’d done. HYDRA had created memories. It wasn’t hard. Memories weren’t stagnant to begin with. Even regular people could create nearly fictitious memories if properly coached. Take a familiar place, with familiar people, preferably linked to the familiar place. Then choose a scenario or emotion felt at another time in your life. Attached them all and recite in minute detail the new scenario a few times. Add stress to make it stick better, provide circumstantial evidence to create validity. It truly wasn’t hard.

“You wanted to know if they created this memory.”

James nodded, swallowing.

Tony frowned a moment as he considered the issue. “Okay, okay, we can do this. Your search was too broad though. We need to tighten it up a bit.” Tony hopped over to the nearest computer interface. “JJ, heads up. This is how you find information. You’ll be good at this so pay attention.” Tony cracked his fingers quickly and started typing.

“Okay, you said 1967, male, France, dead.” Tony linked himself to the Livret de Famille. “Let start with age, sex - you said male, and skin tone.”

James considered. “African, probably Central, maybe West. Older, 60s maybe late 60s. Had family, a wife and at least 4 kids. Politically affiliated, even in the hospital the officials didn’t leave him alone.” James continued as he warmed to the concept. On the computer, JJ must have been scanning the general statistics because JJ posed a few eliminating questions such as whether the man was ambulatory and which floor in the hospital. James’s memory was sporadic on the details. What he remembered seemed linked to how the man was killed, which was an injection under the fingernail.

Between the three of them, they’d narrowed it down to four people, whose pictures JJ brought up. The man did exist. His name was Leon M’ba, a Gabonese politician who died suddenly from cancer following a successful presidential campaign in 1967. James stared at the picture for a few moments as Tony scanned the information about him. His successor had remained president in his place for over 40 years following his death, eliminating opposition for much of that time through legislation. Not a terrible president per se, but certainly one HYDRA would favor over the freedom fighter M’ba seemed to have been.

“And the little girl?”

James’s words penetrated Tony’s musings on the inner workings of HYDRA. He blinked and nodded. “JJ, save this file for James and open a new search.”

This one was slightly more difficult in that the girl was in a rural area of Italy. James’s memories were horrific, at least to Tony. James seemed to recite them almost mechanically. Rape murder of a little girl in front of her parents, followed by the assassination of the parents. JJ searched, but the details were harder to grasp. Tony noticed another difference.

“These details were not related to the deaths.”

James blinked at him in confusion. Tony tried to organize his thoughts in a way that made sense. “With M’ba, you knew his face to identify your target. You knew he was more than 4 floors and less than 10 floors because you needed to get through the window. You knew his visitors because you needed him alone. Those were all important information so you could carry out your mission. But what crops the farmland nearby grew? How was that important? And the outfits of the parents? The girl, maybe, since it had an impact on how-how-on your mission,” Tony stuttered hard over the rape. He couldn’t think about that too hard or he’d see his last meal again. “Their accents? None of that mattered to your mission.”

James was frowning now. Tony waited. James had a specific frown that meant he was processing something that hadn’t occurred to him before. “Weather.”

“Weather?” Tony asked.

James shook his head. “Outdoor missions require weather compensation. Even without reporting it, the weather would have been important. Even the season is...missing.” James rubbed his forehead.

Beside Tony, JJ spoke, “While there are six dead family in the 1980s that could fit your description, three can be eliminated due to thorough, published autopsies. One is eliminated due to race considerations.”

“Okay, JJ, lets see the last two.” Tony requested. Two pictures appeared on screen. One was a family of five and the other a family of three. James was mute as he pointed to the family of three.

“The faces and outfits are correct.” James said, rather mechanically in Tony’s opinion. Suddenly Tony wondered if they needed a break. Tony was feeling pretty exhausted from this.

“Clarify, James. The outfits in the photo are the ones worn during the attack?” JJ asked. 

James nodded, glancing at Tony for reassurance. Tony gave him the best wan smile he could muster. This was making the Winter Soldier missions seem all too real at the moment.

“James, please clarify again. The child was wearing this dress? And was this age?” JJ asked again, insistent for the AI. Tony had yet to hear such insistence from JJ in this timeframe and he felt a glow of pride at the growth.

“Yes, this exact dress, tied in the back, pink. And she was 6, maybe 7 years old.” James insisted.

“JJ, talk to us, why are you asking this?”

“Sir, this picture was taken four years before their deaths. This child was 11 at the time of her death and working the fields. She wore pants. James could not be remembering this family’s death accurately.”

“Or more likely, didn’t cause the deaths in the first place.”

James blinked at Tony. “James, I think this is a fabricated memory. Do you remember reporting this mission?”

James shook his head. “Missions and reports are wiped post-mission following all required reeducation.” James paused a moment, “This memory is a flash. Images, nothing more.”

Tony pursed his lips. “James, the different methods HYDRA used to keep you under their control are varied, but memory manipulation is already on the list. I don’t think this family was your doing.”

James blinked at Tony with big eyes. “But…” James paused. When he didn’t continue of his own accord, Tony nodded encouragingly. “But then how can I trust my memories?”

Tony hummed as he considered the problem. “Well, you have perfect recall otherwise. And your healing is definitely combating some of the other mental atrocities from HYDRA. I suspect that as you continue to go without their butchery, you will be able to access more and more memories, from all sources.” Tony looked at James to see the familiar grimace pass the man’s face whenever Tony spoke ill of his former handlers. It passed quickly. “Maybe you will learn there is a difference. You won’t know until you try.”

James had huffed at that. Tony almost celebrated the return of some of the sass he’d noted that first night in his study. But James had taken to the project in a spare notebook Tony had scrounged up for him. JJ had also taken to assisting him with his searches with almost glee. Tony suspected the AI enjoyed the challenge. James seemed more amused by JJ’s enthusiasm than annoyed by it, so that was good.

Sass wasn’t the only personality trait Tony was seeing emerge. While James remained utterly uncaring for the common man on the street, Tony had discovered that the assassin was very protective of those he did interact. Tony being the most important, but Ana had shrieked once when an appliance repairman had surprised her and James had nearly choked the man before Ana had convinced him to release the poor worker. And the first time a spider scared Ana was even more memorable.

With all that, Tony completely forgot to watch for world events until the explosion shook his office on February 26th. He stood abruptly, along with his lunch companions from the board, and stared out the window for a few minutes before swearing as the memory returned; the World Trade Center. He had completely forgotten in his excitement with James actually voluntarily seeking Ana out that morning. The man still refused to go near Maria, who was out of town, and Dum Dum and Morita were visiting for the week.

After hearing the explosion from his office, Tony was on the phone immediately with his security. The World Trade Center wasn’t far from an older SI office and he wanted to offer the place for relief workers. In the original timeline, Stane had likely done something similar, or Tony hoped he had, though by the time the Twin Towers had fallen, SI had sold this location. This time, Tony intended to keep it until after the attack so he could help if he couldn’t prevent it this time around.

Tony waved as the two board members left, indicating they’d talk more another time. He was already talking to Jerry and Marvin in Battery Park. They had a helicopter for corporate functions and Marvin was arranging for it to assist in evacuation efforts. Tony gathered his files together and barely 30 minutes later he was in the parking garage only to jump out of his skin as he nearly barrelled over James.

“You nearly gave me a heart attack, FreezerBurn. What are you doing here?” Tony regained his breath, and continued towards his car and driver quickly. James followed silently. Tony wasn’t certain the man knew how to make noise when he walked.

“There was an attack.”

“Yup, I know, trust me. I’m meeting with our construction crew foreman so we can help bolster the structure…” Tony trailed off as James followed him into the car. So far James had been careful to the point of paranoia to make sure no one else saw him. 

“This asset is coming.”

Tony blinked at him before knocking on the roof to let Sam know to start driving. “You’re coming?” James nodded firmly. “Oookay. Why?”

“An explosion is a perfect kidnapping or assassination distraction.”

Well, Tony supposed that Winter Soldier would know better than anyone. “Okay, I’m not a target right now.” James simply shook his head. Tony reached out and placed a hand on his elbow. “I’m fine. I don’t want you to feel you are forced into the public. This is going to be crazy.”

James nodded. “Nearby observation should be sufficient.”

Tony blinked at him in confusion, and then in resignation. “Try not to terrify anyone, okay?”

* * *

Arriving at the scene introduced Tony to a sort of chaos he had sadly become used to as Iron Man. With that in mind, he automatically sought out the In-Charge-on-Scene. They delved into a deep discussion about how Tony could help with both his building and his construction crew. Experience in a time not yet to happen had given Tony many good skills, including this one.

For several hours, Tony negotiated between the LEOs and his private groups. He had forgotten how complicated this was without a protocol already in place. During that time, Tony also forgot he’d brought an amnesiatic murder-man with him, until James pulled him out of an heated discussion about allocation of resources with a firechief who did not understand structural support as well as he thought he did. James handed him a sandwich he’d obtained somewhere and bodily separated him from the rest of the world for a moment.

“You need nutrition.”

Tony eyed the sandwich suspiciously, but refrained from commenting on its likely nutritional content. Instead, he bit into it, pleasantly surprised to find it one of his favorite go-to sandwiches. He sighed and started devouring it, blankly wondering when he’d eaten last. He looked up to see James sweeping the scene with practiced eyes.

“What do you see?” Tony was genuinely curious. James didn’t speak his mind often but when he did, the insights were interesting.

“Pain, confusion, distraction,” He paused, “War.”

“War?”

James grunted a moment, and Tony thought that’d be the end of it, but James eventually took a deeper breath, “I remember a camp. Lots of injuries. But I was fine. I’d been on a table and they’d done somethin’ and I was fine. Like now. Everyone needs medical attention, but me. I’m fine.”

Tony froze. That sounded like the return from Azzano. Tony had made sure to memorize Barnes’s history and that was a key moment. Over 70 men had been rescued by Rogers, including Bucky. If Tony understood history correctly, that would likely be when Bucky gained the serum. The working theory Shuri had shared was that the adrenaline and injury of his fall had jump-started the serum much like the Vita Rays had for Rogers. It wasn’t a big enough jump to really buff him out, but the early changes must have been more subtle like a decrease in time needed to heal, even during a forced march over frozen ground in Austria.

“Are you remembering, or are you experiencing it?” Tony asked gently. Tony had enough background with flashbacks to recognize the difference. 

James looked at him a moment before shaking his head, “I remember. Like” He swallowed and Tony abruptly realized James had regained his Brooklyn drawl and personal pronoun throughout this. “Like a vague dream, but more real. Me ‘n everyone, the feel is right. ‘Cept there’s no cheering. There was cheering before, everyone was happy. This isn’t like that.”

“No,” Tony agreed, looking around himself, “No one here is cheering.”

Then Tony got drawn into a discussion about donating generators for use in various places until the electric grid was back up. He saw the FBI arrive and stayed well away from them. The transformer theory was still popular and Tony had no desire to draw attention to himself by diagnosing the explosion as an actual bomb. The rest of the evening passed in a whirlwind of resource allocation and triage assistance. When the last ambulance left with the last of the high priority patients, Tony sagged briefly and James appeared at his side. The sky was dark and Tony barely remembered the sandwich he thought he’d eaten earlier. 

James manhandled him back to his car and directed the driver to the mansion. Luckily, it was still the same diver, elsewise they’d question who this man was. Tony wasn’t sure that wouldn’t turn into an argument. James was fussing over him incessantly and any interference likely met with annoyance if not force.

When they arrived, James didn’t really hesitate before scooping Tony into his arms, damsel style, and strode up the walkway. Tony briefly thought how lucky they were that his mother was in Britain with Peggy and Falsworth for another week. Jarvis met them at the door and immediately both men bundled Tony towards his room. Ana had apparently been warned by someone, though Tony’d be hard pressed to say who, and clucked at him a moment later while carrying her amazing stew. Tony needed it. There had been a few deaths, preliminary toll was at 5, and Tony couldn’t remember how many died before, but the injuries had been disheartening. His engineers had worked with the city engineers until Port Authority engineers arrived on scene and then they all worked together to stabilize the rest of the complex.

Tony wasn’t certain what was decided, by the time he left he’d pulled the rest of SI assistance and gotten into three arguments with Stane about the resources. He’d have to follow up to make sure the board was getting the same picture Tony heard from Stane. Thank Frigga his mother wasn’t in town! She’d either be hauling gangway over the man, or spitting mad that Tony was protecting her from him.

James propped Tony up and he realized he was staring at a clock that read 2:15. That must be AM since it was dark outside. Running feet had James looking away from him, but Rhodey burst in before James could let go. Tony would have fallen anyway and James wouldn’t have let that happen.

“Tony! Ah jeez!” Rhodey was next to the bed immediately. He was talking about attacks and new orders and he shipped out in 4 hours and he was glad Tony was back first and  _ who the hell is sitting next to him? _

Finally James growled at him, “Enough! Let him eat and then sleep!” James was holding the soup to Tony’s mouth now, almost pouring it down Tony’s throat in an attempt to make the genius eat something. Rhodey just blinked at him, but it was the voice behind him that drew Tony’s attention.

“Barnes?”

Tony spit the last gulp of soup all over Rhodey as Dum Dum froze at the doorway. In any other moment Rhodey sputtering at Tony and James growling at him in exasperation would probably have been funny. At that moment, it was very much  _ not _ funny. Tony had forgotten that Dum Dum and Morita were staying with them for a few days.

“Uncle…” Tony coughed weakly, trying to clear the stew from his throat so he could talk. James just growled at him and shoved the soup back at his face.

“You eat. That is the higher priority. The guests will be handled.” 

Tony sputtered at that, but the stew was about to end up on his chest unless he started swallowing it, so he chose the less messy of the two options, letting James decide how to introduce himself to the old friend. 

“I ain’t Bucky.” James eyed Rhodey carefully as the man calmed down and accepted a towel from Jarvis. “I was ‘im, but I’m not no more.” James glanced at Tony, mostly for approval. Months out of Hydra’s care had given him a bit of time to discover the man under the asset and Tony had given him access to all his history they could find, which he’d memorized with the single minded determination he brought to any task Tony placed in front of him. While James still rejected  _ being _ Bucky, he’d agreed that he’d  _ been _ Bucky at one point. Which meant HYDRA handlers had lied to him about volunteering. Which meant a whole host of things Tony wasn’t certain James was ready to figure out. For the moment, the best Tony could do was be supportive.

James's shoulders relaxed as Tony nodded and took another bite. If James wanted to not be Bucky, that was his choice. Tony would support that, even if the Brooklyn accent had appeared strongly today. Dum Dum just stared at them. Finally Tony set the soup down, since James seemed disinclined to explain further.

“Uncle Dum Dum, please. I’ll explain later, just don’t say anything. It's not safe. He’s  _ James _ .”

Dum Dum looked at Tony a moment before locking eyes with James again. Whatever he saw there must have convinced him not to push it, so he nodded and came all the way in. “Maria was upset you weren’t at home earlier. Make sure you call her in the morning. She’ll be here by tomorrow afternoon otherwise, you know she will.”

Tony nodded wearily. His mother would have heard something by now and him being out of contact just made everything worse. She’d become a tad overprotective of him since his father’s death. He looked at Rhodey.

“Hey, when I get back you can fill me in, okay?” Rhodey glanced at James and Tony knew what he meant. He hadn’t expected to keep this from Rhodey long anyway, the man knew him too well. He simply nodded at Rhodey. 

This seemed to be a signal for James that Tony was ready to sleep. Tony swore he saw Rhodey grinning in the corner of the room as James helped Tony remove his wrinkled work shirt, tie and jacket long gone. The belt notified Tony that James was determined to get Tony comfortable and Tony stopped him there and explained that he could put himself to bed just fine. The disbelieving snort from Rhodey was unwarranted. And it seemed to convince James that Tony wasn’t to be trusted on this. Instead, both men stood in the room and watched as Tony changed into sweats, which would probably have felt creepy had Tony not been so exhausted he felt he’d fall over.

In fact, the last memory he had of the night was thinking his carpet looked soft.

* * *

Tony woke the next morning abruptly, with the image of Steve Rogers’ shield coming down at him in his mind’s eye. He probably would have fallen off the bed if James hadn’t caught him. What the assassin was still doing in his room, Tony was certain he didn’t know.

After he shoved James away, he took in the room better. He needed to install JARVIS Jr on a mobile device. He missed the soothing voice helping him through flashbacks. Regardless, he took a deep breath and looked around. His bedroom didn’t look any different, discounting the super soldier presence. James was waiting patiently where Tony had left him after shoving him away.

“Wh-what time is it?”

“0746 local.”

Although personality was showing itself, James always answered any factual question asked in that robotic manner, that drove Tony nuts sometimes. It also meant the Brooklyn Twang was gone again. Tony huffed and hauled himself up. That wasn’t nearly enough sleep, but he knew better than to try again with Siberia floating in his thoughts. The cold would be next and he didn’t feel like doing that today, thank you very much.

“Yeah yeah, I’m up. Have I missed anything?”

“Captain Rhodes departed at 0600 hours. Edwin Jarvis and Ana are both in the kitchen awaiting your arrival. Dugan is in the library with Morita. There was yelling earlier, avoidance is advised.”

Tony rolled his eyes. James's first priority seemed to always be steering Tony clear of any conflict. One of these days, Tony will convince him to take a legal name and Tony could officially appoint him as head of security. At least until they found Happy. He hoped he could rebuild his relationship with Happy in some capacity. 

Tony found his way downstairs as James disappeared, likely to the lab again. He seemed to view it as a safe place. Since Tony had seen it that way for years, he wouldn’t begrudge him that. Still, Tony found the room comforting because he invented and controlled everything in his lab. Since James couldn’t say that, he was curious what drew the amnesiac there. But James often got confused and sometimes anxious when asked about preferences so Tony left that alone.

He placed that thought aside in order to talk with Jarvis briefly. Tony requested breakfast in the library and a phone when noon came around to reach his mother. He also directed the man to his lab to make sure James ate, but Jarvis assured Tony that Ana was already down there. He was glad all over again that Jarvis and Ana had happily taken over returning the assassin to health. Probably for the best since Tony couldn’t be trusted to keep a cactus alive.

He poked his head in the library to see Morita and Dum Dum glance at him. He turned around on his heel, “Nope! Nopity nope nope nope. I do not do the talking shit. I like Egypt, there a river there, de’ nile.” He didn’t make it more than a step before Dum Dum’s large arm wrapped around his waist and dragged him backwards into the library and sat him down. Tony half-heartedly tried to scramble away with no effect. This part of being 22, he had not missed in the least.

Jarvis dropped off his breakfast a moment later before leaving them alone, likely to let Ana know Tony had emerged. He knew Jarvis would be there for him when he needed the older man, but this explanation rested on his shoulders, no one else’s. Tony sighed as he played with his eggs. 

Morita took the lead. “So Dum Dum says you have something to tell us about Barnes. Talk, kiddo.”

Tony frowned unhappily at his plate and stuffed a spoonful in his mouth sulkily. It was childish, he knew, but he’d had a long day yesterday and the only reason he was doing this was because if he left it to James, everyone would simply be more confused and he’d end up discussing it anyway.

He took a breath. “So, Bucky Barnes isn’t dead.”

Dum Dum growled. “No kidding! He’s only walking around downstairs.”

“WHAT?” Morita yelped.

Tony grinned wryly at Morita a moment before his lips fell. “Yeah, no. That’s not really Barnes. I mean its certainly his body, but Bucky Barnes isn’t home.” Feeling slightly nauseous, Tony set his spoon down and then picked it up again so he’d have something to fiddle with. He was still going through the files, but he had finished downloading the disks at least. The science was horrifyingly fascinating and its application nightmare inducing, literally. James's history amounted to a complex series of mad science and warfare psychology more appropriate in Silence of the Lambs.

“He goes by James because I refused to call him  _ asset _ .” Tony spat that word out. Both men looked at him, startled. Tony sighed and reined in his vehemence. This was a long story and he’d exhaust himself if he didn’t keep some form of control.

“Okay, so you know that Barnes fell off a train into the Danube River in 1945. What you didn’t know was that bastard Zola was trying to recreate the super soldier serum and Barnes was his last lab rat at Azzano. What no one seemed to know was that he’d succeeded, more or less.”

Tony downed a large gulp of orange juice, wishing it was whiskey. It had taken him a week to read through even the basic information James had brought back, to say nothing of the other files. In part because it was so dense, and in part because he had to stop often to breathe. Or vomit.

“When Barnes fell, he lost his left arm, but most of the rest of the damage was well within the healing ability of his bastardized serum. He doesn’t even have any scars outside the arm. That’s mostly because those butchers attached his arm in the most barbaric method I know.”

“Attached?” Morita seemed to be keeping up, but Dum Dum looked slightly green and half in shock. Tony wondered how much of this they’d have to discuss again later.

“His left arm is metal." Tony waved his own left hand at them. "Really awesome science if not for the fucking consent issues they trampled all over.” Tony looked at his reflection on the spoon. “Honestly, that isn’t the bad part.”

“They tortured him.” Tony swallowed. He couldn’t look at the men he’d let into his life this time around. Men he loved as Uncles, as he had originally loved Stane. Men who encouraged him, where Stane had gaslighted him. WHo held the title of Uncle in high esteem, where Stane had considered it beneath him. “They called it programming him and fuck it if he doesn’t act like he has less personality than JJ and DUM-E when they first woke up. He couldn’t say no, he doesn’t even understand what the word means on a basic level. It's a word people say when they dislike what’s going on. He lives in a world of objectives and commands. I just happen to be the current programmer.”

Morita gripped his hands into fists as this time Dum Dum stood abruptly. “WHAT!!!!”

Tony looked at him calmly. “He was given assassination assignments. His last assignment killed my father.”

Absolute silence reigned in the room. Tony noted that Jarvis had ducked in at some point and Tony didn’t mind him knowing this too. Glad in some way to not be repeating this again. 

“Tony-” Dum Dum’s voice was heartbreaking. Tony cut him off curtly, throwing his napkin on the table.

“I had heads up. I couldn’t do much, but I saved Mother and I got him out.” Tony ran his hands through his hair.

For a moment everyone was quiet. Then Morita spoke gently.

“That doesn’t change what he did.”

“They WIPED HIM!” Tony bellowed. He stood, shoving his chair to the floor behind him. “They strapped him to a chair and FLOODED HIS BRAIN WITH ELECTRICITY! They forced him to act and to report if he did something they didn’t like and when he did they told him it was  _ fucking good _ and then they put him BACK IN THE CHAIR! They trained him to the point where he would sit there  _ willingly  _ and let them strap him down. He even would open his mouth for the FUCKING MOUTH GUARD! They did that because even with his control he could’t stop struggling from the pain as they stole his life  _ over and over again _ ! He did everything they asked and they thanked him by more fucking TORTURE, ‘Thank you very much Mr Mad Scientist for teaching me my place so I can be a better DAMN AUTOMATON’!”

Tony’s rant and pacing halted with his hands in his hair, breath coming in panicked bursts. He turned bright eyes at his honorary uncles. “I know he killed Dad. But only because someone told him to kill Dad. I watched him wrap his hand around Mother’s neck, try to stab me with a knife. I said those words and the knife stopped a centimeter from my chest.” Tony thumped his sternum with a thumb.

Thin arms gripped his shoulders and he felt his knees give way and Jarvis led his head to rest against the stiff fabric of his suit. Tony felt a lot of his tension bleed out of his shoulders and he gripped the black fabric tightly, trying desperately to keep himself together. “He went from trying to kill me to letting me dictate his entire existence in _ ten fucking words _ . He got free of them in a year simply because I  _ told  _ him to, and I don’t know what to do to help him.” Tony ended that sentence in a whisper, croaking on the last word.

Gentle hands fingered his hair as they had when he was a kid. “You are helping him, Master Tony.” Jarvis’s soft voice was a balm on his shredded nerves. Dum Dum knelt in front of him and engulfed him in a hug. Dum Dum gave the best hugs sometimes, just completely surrounding you in warm, strong, gentle muscle. Tony let the rest of his tension bleed out of him and he buried his head in the comforting strength of Dum Dum’s chest. He stayed there listening to the heartbeat under his ear, letting the warmth chase the cold away.

“Thank you.” Dum Dum’s voice rumbled in his ear. “Thank you for helping him. Even if you aren’t certain what you’re doing, thank you for helping him.”

Tony felt emotion well within his throat. He fought himself, so that he wouldn’t shove it down, but rather let it out. He let himself lean into Dum Dum, gasping back sobs. “He wanted to go back because he didn’t understand the rules here. He didn’t want to get retrained if he made a mistake, so he’d rather go back at first. God, I didn’t know what to do.” Tony sobbed.

Dum Dum rocked him a moment before Morita placed a hand on Dum Dum’s shoulder and joined the hug. “You’re not going to do that alone anymore.” 

Dum Dum leaned back and smiled. “That’s right. Howlies stick together. You’re one of us now. He’s always been one of us. We’ll help him, even if we can’t get Bucky back, we can give James his freedom.”

Morita smiled and placed his other hand on Tony’s shoulder, “ _ Qui ose gagne _ ” Tony smiled. That was their motto,  _ Only those who dare, win _ .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So now they know X) What did you think of the first meeting between James and Dum Dum and Rhodey? And Morita?
> 
> Leon M'ba - the president of Gabon from '61-'67, when he died suddenly from cancer in Paris
> 
> Qui ose gagne - Only those who dare, win - Motto of 12 elite Special Forces in various countries


	3. Zemmai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What did the discovery of not-Bucky Barnes mean to Dum Dum and Morita? Apparently the aftermath of Bucky's fall was a bit more complicated than Tony knew

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads up - reference to Alcoholism and Depression. Please manage your mental health
> 
> Chapter Title is Prussian

_ Mission Record Report Journal _

_ Active Day: 447 _

_ Handler Day: 444 _

_ Mission Day: 71 _

_ Mission Day 70 journal entry missing due to unexpected bombing of the World Trade Center. The bombing occurred at 1217 local, February 26, 1993. Tony attended to clean up. James assisted. This activity continued until 0135 hours February 27, 1993.  _

_ Activites: Tony attended 2 meetings and 3 negotiations prior to bombing. Following bombing incident, Tony assisted clean up crews. James remained in visual range at all times while still assisting with strength requiring activities. Tony’s return necessitated James's presence in upper levels of Stark manor. Dugan and Rhodes were awake. _

_ Status: Tony completed many tasks associated with the bombing. Tony did not sleep until 0257 hours. Tony did not eat calculated amount necessary for Tony’s body weight and activity. Other assets remarked on this. _

_ James Status: Nutrition and rest levels at mission ready. _

_ Likes: Focused activity centers _

_ Dislikes: Noises that prevent easy protection of Tony _

_ New Information: Tony’s goal included assisting in civilian rescue and recovery. James met Dugan, and Rhodes today. Dugan recognized James from before. Tony assisted in laying claim to this asset. This asset is James. Rhodes allowed James to care for Tony. _

_ Future Information Search: Dugan expects James to be James Buchanon Barnes. Research Barnes further. Estimate high probability Morita will expect Barnes and Dugan will inform Morita of James's presence. Evaluate Barnes’s profile for pertinent information _

_ Future Information Search: Rhodes allowed James to care for Tony. Rhodes and Tony spoke with just a look. This method of communication indicated close familiarity like Edwin Jarvis and Ana. Research the history for possible future use. Rhodes is on Tony’s protected list, more information is needed. _

_ Future Information Search: Method of obtaining this asset by HYDRA was in question, but unimportant information. James is with Tony now. With Dugan’s awareness of James's presence, this information search increased in priority. Review asset file. _

* * *

Tony didn’t wander back out of his lab until later that evening. After the emotional outburst, he’d sat down with Morita and Dum Dum and discussed more detail with Jarvis. Ana also came around to give her input. James was still very much the Winter Soldier, he was simply obeying Tony, but the longer he was around, Tony was noticing minor changes. Yes, he still obeyed Tony, but he was slowly shifting towards his own reactions, mostly protective. Ana made a note of personal objectification the man did. He was an asset in his own mind, a thing. Subconsciously, James decreased this behavior as time went on, reverting to personal pronouns when paying less attention. However, consciously HYDRA’s training gripped him tightly.

Ana hadn’t made any headway in that mentality, but she was pleased that James was expressing preferences at least. Excessive sensation overwhelmed him, but as long as Ana kept the food and clothing mild, James had taken to expressing at least a response, if not a desire relating to choice. Tony vaguely recalled the phrase Choice Paralysis when he was researching PTSD and thought she was doing well for only 8 weeks of interactions.

Jarvis had similar reports on James's interactions. When it affected what James considered to be his mission, James stated preferences easily and without ego. Outside that, James was more hesitant. Jarvis thought James was working towards being confident enough to actually ask ‘Why?’ as opposed to mulling over it, or discussing it with JJ or DUM-E.

That was the other important distinction, James felt much more comfortable around Tony’s AIs than any human. Although the idea that James saw them as, like himself, non-person worried Tony, Ana proposed a different view.

“They are senior assets that explain things the same way he does.”

Jarvis also commented on the similarities and this led Tony on a thought tangent about personhood for JJ. He packed that away for another time and directed his attention back to the group. He’d looked up POW psychology research, both now and in the future. He commented on how much faster than expected James was moving through different stages.

Tony wanted to sit down with Jarvis at some point and discuss the recovery process they expected. As it was, Tony couldn’t decide whether James was recovering with PTSD, progressing through the same prisoner stages he would have gone through with HYDRA or the stages of rebuilding his identity. This was why Tony preferred mechanics and coding. Soft sciences were too squishy for him. In any of those cases, Jarvis thought James was progressing quickly.

They theorized that the serum was trying to heal his brain as much as any other injury, which meant that James should start to swing back towards Bucky eventually. That did not mean Bucky’s persona would return though. Frankly, Tony thought the idea of Bucky returning freaked James out a bit. Morita agreed. James was trying to be his own person, destroying this new person to resurrect another didn’t sound healthy.

Instead, Dum Dum and Morita both agreed to remain at the mansion more and try to help coax this new person to the surface. They set up a rotating schedule with Ana and Jarvis to visit a few days a week, individually to keep from overwhelming James. Ana suggested they bring something to do. Specifically, something related to Tony or protection. The idea was to use this to build a rapport before introducing other aspects of culture into James's sphere of attention.

In the end, Morita decided to bring down a ham radio he’d been building. He had interacted with JJ numerous times about the technological changes since the War and how current communication differed. Communication would be a point of interest for James, both as an asset and for the more curious side of the man peeking through.

Dum Dum wanted to work on an actual engine, but Tony and Jarvis shot that down. The first thought it was too soon and the second did not think bringing a motorcycle in the house would be a good idea. Tony privately added a garage workshop to his To Do list. In any case, Dum Dum changed his focus to locks. The man was a decent locksmith and it would be interesting to try to map out how much of that James knew.

Tony spent several hours in the lab with James after that, mostly just puttering around with excess energy. That was one aspect of being younger that hadn’t yet ceased to amazed him. He’d checked in with his office, but the aftermath of the explosion caused significant power failures throughout Manhattan, so he closed the office for the day and the next day was a Sunday, so by Monday they should be back up and running. He’d finished the inventions he wanted to introduce for the next three quarters so he was poking at the tech, trying to figure out new uses for them. Or a way to speed up certain discoveries, without “discovering” them himself. No need to draw that much attention to him.

James spent some of those hours with Tony and some with DUM-E. Tony was always fascinated to watch them converse. James had a 92% accuracy according to JJ, who participated where possible. Tony could give an educated guess as to DUM-E’s message, but it was limited to almost emoji level understanding. James, on the other hand, could translate a string of movements and sounds into actual information. When the man felt more comfortable, Tony hoped to request lessons. Until then, JJ would join in, actually chirping himself in a bastardization of DUM-E’s language. James likened it to ‘babytalk’ since JJ couldn’t add the body movement dimension. It didn’t lessen the absolute wonder Tony had in watching two of his creations discuss everything from the most esoteric philosophy to the best way to chase a tennis ball with James.

He ate dinner with them when Ana brought down hamburgers. James had decided the best combination for hamburgers was with Mayo, cheese, fried egg, lettuce and tomato. According to Ana, this had taken  _ a lot _ of trial and error on their part before James was satisfied with his choice. James also preferred sweet potato fries to regular potato fries. Tony informed him that his taste buds were broken to prefer anything to Ana homemade awesome potato fries. They spent the rest of the meal explaining taste buds to James on a physiological level and discussing the importance of the different taste groups.

Ana also informed James that Tony’s opinion regarding taste buds should be taken with a grain of salt. That led to a completely different topic as James immediately passed Tony the salt shaker. The best part was that Tony couldn’t tell if James was joking or not.

* * *

Later that evening, Tony was walking down the hallway when he paused at the study. He’d heard something out of place, but Jarvis and Ana were in the kitchen and Morita had left to pick up the traveling ladies at least twenty minutes ago. Maria and Peggy had decided to return home today regardless of Tony’s assurance that he was fine. Morita was picking them up to explain why the two honorary Uncles were basically inviting themselves to stay, without mentioning James. Tony wasn’t certain what excuse they’d get, but he left Morita to it. He poked in the room and nearly had a heart attack when someone moved in the dark shadows. Dum Dum was sitting in the near dark staring at a very large bottle of vodka by the fireplace.

Unlike the previous timeline, Tony had talked more with Morita, and Morita had confided in him how hard the end of the war had been on Dum Dum. Really, it hadn’t been roses for either of them. Morita’s family had been in a camp in California, and they’d lost everything material and both Morita’s parents and one of his siblings. When the Commandoes had returned to the USA Dum Dum and Morita had moved close to his remaining sister. But Morita kept his spirits high with a spine of iron and a dry, witty humor. 

Dum Dum hadn’t fared as well. He hadn’t had much family when he left for the war, and he’d lost his mother while abroad, leaving his younger brother behind alone. The teen hadn’t managed to stay ahead of the game, he’d ended up in prison in the late 40s, and died there soon after. This, combined with the war, seemed to send Dum Dum into a severe depression. When Morita heard the increasing withdrawn voice from a normally jolly and outgoing comrade, he’d returned east long enough to pester the man into packing up his meager belongings and moving to California with Morita. They’d returned east following Morita’s sister’s family moving here for work. Morita had once told Tony late at night that while Dum Dum’s spirals were few and far between now, he was terrified that one day Dum Dum would dive down a hole he could pull him out of.

Vodka was Dum Dum’s drug of choice when those dark thoughts haunted his smile. Vodka was what the man was staring at right now. Tony swallowed a very large knot in his throat and entered the room. He didn’t move the vodka, knowing from his own struggle that it wouldn’t help as much as remind Dum Dum of its presence.

“You should be preparing for your mother, Tony.” Dum Dum’s quiet voice was blank and Tony spotted a glass with clear liquid swirling in the giant hand. Tony had no way to tell how much the man had had yet.

“Ana has that well in hand. Not much more for me to do but wait.” Tony glanced at the glass again before looking at the shadowed face that snorted at him. Dum Dum’s eyes were glassy, but that could be from whatever emotion had driven him to the bottle this time as much as the alcohol.

“Yeah. Nothin’ to do.” Dum Dum lifted the glass as if to drink, but then set his arm back down on the arm of the chair. He was staring at the fire Jarvis had built. The flames were low, but the flicker reflected in the sad eyes anyway.

Tony wanted to reach out, but he wasn’t sure that would help yet. With himself, it didn’t help until Tony had spoken *cough*  _ shouted  _ *cough* about the reason he’d gone for the liquid courage. Once that had been spewed everywhere, Tony was more open to being cuddled into submission by Rhodey or, later, distracted by Bruce or Peter.

“He wanted to look for him, you know.” Tony’s head jerked up as Dum Dum continued speaking. “Cap. Steve. He didn’t want to leave his brother in the wilderness, with no funeral or anything.”

Dum Dum took a sip. Tony was thankful it was a sip and not the whole glass. Not that a sip was great either, but it meant that Dum Dum still consciously controlled the liquor, instead of simply plying his brain with the liquid until he felt nothing. Tony remembered the phrase Rhodey had used once,  _ ‘Baby steps’ _ .

“I stopped him.” Dum Dum held up the glass, as if indicating the absent man. “I was really the only one with any chance of stopping him. Sarge was the only one who could tell ‘im what to do, but I was the only one who could physically make him stop and think. I told ‘im I’d chain him to the floor if he tried. That it get him and any with him captured or killed and Sarge woulda had my hide for it.”

Tony blinked and registered with growing horror why Dum Dum’s dry spell broke today. He blamed himself for Barnes’s capture. Tony had no idea how long Barnes had been at the bottom of that ravine before being found. It couldn’t have been too long, but the serum added a variable that no one could account for. Steve  _ could _ have saved him.

Dum Dum stood abruptly, “I THOUGHT HE WAS DEAD!” He threw the vodka and glass into the fire. Tony jumped, but stayed back, letting Dum Dum get this out. “THEY CAPTURED HIM! AGAIN! THEY TORTURED HIM! 50 YEARS THEY HAD HIM! FORCING HIM O’ER and o’er to k-k-kill-” Dum Dum’s voice, starting so strong, broke as the mountain of a man collapsed. Tony rose and went to him. Dum Dum leaned into the arms Tony willingly placed on his shoulders. Tony had never been good at this, but Dum Dum had been teaching him about hugs for the last year. Tony liked to think he’d been a fast learner.

“ _ I thought he was dead! _ ” Dum Dum’s anguished whisper into Tony’s shoulder brought tears to Tony’s eyes. He knew Dum Dum was crying and Tony simply rocked them, leaning his head against the shaking shoulder. The old soldier sobbed heaving breaths and clung to Tony. Even at his age, the man towered over everyone, but right now he seemed to shrink in tony’s embrace.

Tony couldn’t say anything. He couldn’t say it was okay, it wasn’t. He couldn’t say Bucky was here, he wasn’t. He couldn’t say Bucky’d forgive him, that wasn’t his call. He couldn’t say Steve would forgive him, Tony didn’t believe he would. He didn’t know what to say.

So he said nothing and let Dum Dum stare at the fire until Morita returned with the ladies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooooo I need some help. Apparently when Marvel comics were coming out they names ever other person James in some fashion >( James Rhodes is Rhodey or Jim. James Barnes is James (because I had to go and make my life harder on myself X) ) What should I have people call Jim Morita? Tony can go with Uncle, like he does with Dum Dum, but that's not gonna fly with anyone else. Any nicknames anyone wants to call out? (I am NOT using Jimboy or Mo-Mo *glares at my laughing friend* :) ). 
> 
> The stages I mention early on are researched and I believe existed in some way in the early 90s. I'll discuss them more later


	4. тал

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that the Commandoes know about their comrade's survival, they want to help. But since James isn't Bucky, they need to get to know him all over again. But if nothing else, the Commandoes never give up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Chapter Title says Tal. Its Mongolian for both sides or on the side or sidewise. I'm glad I can find better words in non-english languages. English is annoying in this.

If James had to pinpoint the change, it would be the bombing. Not that there was a large change in Tony. His handler didn’t deviate much from his schedule previous. He still headed to Stark Industries most days between 0800 and 1000, he still forgot lunch until 1400, when he was starving. Tony still returned home barely in time for dinner with the rest of the household and still slept less than 3 hours before appearing the in the lab to work on something, only to fall asleep mid-motion until Jarvis found him in the morning. Tony barely changed following the bombing. No, it was the rest of the household. 

Ana was the most consistent, bringing the first meal each day to try along with a packed meal. James appreciated that. First meal was only for Ana. James depended on that for a stable beginning to any day. Ana’s food exploration continued of course. She claimed they had another few weeks before they ran out of breakfast foods to try. Then James's schedule would need adjustment because Ana insisted food tasted different at night than morning and James couldn’t try dinner type food in the morning. James would consider this soon, but in the meantime, James relished the one consistent part of life.

Edwin Jarvis, who told James it would be simpler to use either ‘Edwin’ or ’Jarvis’ instead of the full name, met with James as well. Jarvis had never been on any specific schedule, rather bowing to the needs of the household, though Jarvis involved himself in James's discussions with JJ and DUM-E when possible. The man was infinitely patient, much like his wife, and quite articulate. On occasion, DUM-E and James would share exasperation over JJ and Jarvis delving very deeply into precise diction, often when James wanted a simple answer to a question. DUM-E would usually decide the answer was best sought after the two finished their discussion and typically retrieved a game to pass the time. James, at first, had remained, awaiting the answer to the question patiently as taught. DUM-E eventually pointed out that this was a waste of time James could put to better use and James agreed with the bot.

Jarvis also introduced James to two new members of the family circle after the bombing. James didn’t remember Timothy ‘Dum Dum’ Dugan or Jim ‘Fresno’ Morita, but the files Tony had given James spoke of them enough for basic recognition. Jarvis requested James evaluate whether speaking with Dugan or Morita would be beneficial or desirable. James was uncertain as to the desirability, but Dugan and Morita had contacts James lacked and expanding the information net could only help James protect Tony.

The first week, Dugan and Morita had both appeared twice, once with Jarvis and then each alone. James had appreciated Jarvis there to translate at first, both men spoke in colloquial words James struggled to translate on the fly. JJ similarly didn’t understand, but the AI had no compunction about asking. It led to another long winded word discussion between JJ and Jarvis. James wondered if Jarvis was secretly a language teacher in some fashion. Regardless, Morita managed to bring the conversation back on track enough to get them through the introductions needed. 

Morita’s first solo visit had been educational for James. The man had brought a cardboard box of parts. The book James almost completed was set aside as James stood before the new contact. Morita was on Tony’s protected persons list, but that didn’t give the man a higher status than a contact. 

“I don’t know if you’ve done much with them, but I thought I could show you how a radio works.” Morita huffed as he set the box on the table that made up the side of James's corner. James stashed the book, ‘The Color Purple’, and pulled a chair over for the septuagenarian. Morita started unpacking all the components on the table top.

“So, do you know how to make a radio?” Morita asked absently as he dug in his box for a tool kit.

James blinked, “Radio repair is essential training for an asset.”

Morita snorted. “‘Repair’? Great, how about ‘build from scratch’?”

“That information has not yet been necessary.” James looked over the table cataloguing the various bits and bobs.

“When it is, you won’t have someone around to teach you. We start here!” Morita quipped, rubbing his hands together. “Now what do you recognize?”

James didn’t know names for the various pieces, but did dutifully point to the more familiar bits. Morita explained what a circuit was in greater detail, showing James how to identify resistors and capacitors. The system of identification wasn’t that complicated and James filed the information away for further use. Tony worked with circuits a lot and knowing more about them could give James more use to Tony.

They spent the evening discussing the different components. James found Morita didn’t mind staying on task, but if James was silent too long, Morita’s conversation would wander off topic, mostly to ask James about the daily schedule. James had to keep concentrating to ensure nothing was given away. It was Tony’s prerogative as handler to dispense with knowledge of the schedule. 

“Did you follow Tony around SI today?”

“What did Ana bring for breakfast today?”

“What books has Tony been giving you?”

The last one made James take mental note to always hide the reading material assigned. Instead of answering, James directed the conversation back to the current briefing session.

“How long do these components last under constant use?”

“In what countries do these labeling systems remain consistent?”

“Which ones does Tony use on a consistent basis?”

The last question directed the conversation to something useful in that Morita began to explain more of SI’s direction and Tony’s current project list. James considered that good information. 

Morita was in the middle of explaining the difference between CB radios and Ham radios when James heard Tony enter the lab. The handler didn’t interrupt, but rather greeted JJ quietly. DUM-E raised a strut in acknowledgement, but remained fixated on Morita’s explanation. 

Since Tony deemed this training too important to interrupt, James refocused on Morita. DUM-E chirped a complex question for James to translate. “DUM-E wishes to know which type of transmission DUM-E uses for connecting to JJ?” James translated when it was clear Morita didn’t understand. James glanced at DUM-E for assurance that it was translated correctly. The resultant arm tilt indicated that it was close enough. James filed that away to get a better translation from JJ later. ‘Transmission’ and ‘connection’ were relatively new terms in DUM-E language, not commonly used enough for James to have integrated them well.

Morita stared at James in surprise. James wondered that Morita didn’t know DUM-E’s language yet. That meant James was already more useful than Morita to Tony. James could communicate with the oldest Asset.

“DUM-E is closer to a Ham Radio.” Tony commented from JJ’s screen. “Technically DUM-E is using a spread spectrum transmission, which is closer to a Ham than a CB.” Tony finished his typing with a final keystroke, probably ‘Enter’, before turning to lean against the table and look at them. “Most of DUM-E’s systems are your basic circuitry. There are a few high powered vacuum tubes, which would not be on your table, that can give DUM-E something extra if needed. Otherwise, DUM-E, you are looking at your own building blocks there, buddy.”

DUM-E beeped excitedly and James saw the asset refocus harder on the table. James also realized there was a secondary part to this information, James would be able to help repair DUM-E! James would be of use to the other Assets! That was important. 

James turned to Morita, “You will teach circuitry?” James's question clearly caught Morita off guard.

“Sure thing Bu-James!” Morita stood, glancing at Tony. “I take it from your appearance that its time for bed? Did Tim send you down here?”

Tony shrugged, looking to the side, “sort of.” James saw a flush heat Tony’s cheeks, “It was more of ‘communicate my invitation to save shower water’ request.”

Morita grinned and started gathering the circuitry bits. James could tell this meant that, at least for tonight, the lesson was over. The box got stashed under the table at Tony suggestion. James preferred that. It meant James could go through it at leisure and with DUM-E and JJ. If they could learn about how to repair each other, that would help them work together to protect Tony.

Morita did return twice the following week and again after that. James worked through basics of circuits and reading schematics while fending of Morita’s less than subtle attempts to test James's discretion.

Dugan, the other new face from Barnes’s file, held to a similar schedule as Morita. James asked Ana one morning, and learned they’d worked together to set up the schedule. Dugan was as different a contact from Morita as night and day. Where Morita could focus and deviated only minorly in conversational content and direction, Dugan veered constantly, almost entirely on his own.

Like Morita, Dugan came with a box. This box contained nearly 200 different locks. Dugan didn’t spread them on the table. Instead he set the box on the table with two flaps closed and set himself in the chair nearby with gusto.

“Hey James. Tony said you should learn stuff. How about all the locks in the world?” Dugan chortled as he set down a case in his other hand. James had already hid the reading for the night, ‘Aesop’s Fables’ and approached the table. When James tried to look in the box, Dugan pulled it back a bit.

“Ah ah! No peeking!” Dugan told James, waving a finger at the asset. James frowned, wondering if the finger was important, and then wondered where that idea came from. Dugan’s booming voice grabbed attention quickly, “We learn these by feel. The more random, the easier. So reach in and grab the first one you feel.”

James glared at the box. Reaching into a box where you couldn’t see was asking to lose a finger if not a hand. James didn’t want to give Tony more work to do in replacing another limb.

“The teacher should choose.”

Dugan chuckled at James's request, but reached in anyway and plucked out a standard pad lock. “Oh good, you can start with a basic lock. Look here, this means its an integrated lock. If its modular you just take it apart, but integrated locks you have to actually pick.”

Dugan looked at the pile of tools on the table, “I remember when I learned this one. My friend taught me in Boston. I was bein’ chased by this rather portly fellow. Claimed I swiped some of his sausage. As if I would! Anyway, we ended up at this yard that was padlocked and my friend, Ken, he let us in, quick as you please!”

“Now watch, you have to choose the correct pick. This is a single sided key so a ‘L’ tension pick is needed. Those tong tension picks are for double sided keys. Now normally you’d want to pick the tumblers, but this is a cheap lock, see here?”

Dugan pointed to different aspects of the padlock. “Ken got us through a cheap lock just like this one. We hid in that yard for an hour. Passed the time by learning to pick that lock while we waited for the old grump to head back to his store.”

James grunted at the story, but remained focused on the lock. Mostly James simply broke locks, but this could be important in cases where secrecy was important. Besides, Dugan seemed content to keep the one-sided conversation going more or less without James's input.

“Now you place the tension like so.” Dugan demonstrated the lock. Once it sprang open in his hands, Dugan locked it again, “If you need to re-lock them for some reason, remember that integrated will need to be re-picked ‘cause they need the key to lock.”

Dugan handed the lock over. James thought the tools felt clumsy, but lifted them anyway. 

“It took me a good 20 minutes when I was a lad, but now I do pretty well. And you can make a pick outta almost any bit of metal. No, you need pressure here. Anyway, paperclips are the best for most locks, but a safety or sewing pin is a real good one. Try to move smoother. That’s it! And yeah, the point on those pins is good for a lot of picking.”

Dugan walked James through three locks before Tony appeared. This time, once Tony finished typing in the Winter Soldier computer, he didn’t interrupt until Dugan finished that current lock. Then Dugan stood stretching, “I’m getting old!”

Tony snorted, “You’re already old, Uncle Dum Dum.”

Dugan frowned at Tony and strolled over in a faux casual that had James rising from the chair. If Dugan thought James had let down his guard, James would correct the assumption post haste. 

Dugan paused next to Tony and James tensed. Dugan reached out and snagged Tony by the waist just as James leaped. Tony’s laughs brought James to a halt a few inches from Dugan’s arm. Dugan had froze as well. James used that hesitation to remove Tony from a possible hostage scenario, hiding his handler behind his body. Dugan was on Tony’s protected list so James wouldn’t cause permanent damage, but enough to teach a lesson would be well within protection allowance.

“Woah, easy James.”

“Easy there!”

Tony and Dugan spoke at the same time, Dugan stepping back, hands up in surrender. James growled low in his throat. The blatant domination tactic worked on the man, who shrunk away quickly. Tony, as a good handler, took the sound in stride, and ordered James to stand down immediately.

“Nah, its okay, Tony.” Dugan said, rubbing the back of his neck. “You’re important to ‘im and he doesn’t know me. I get it.”

James nodded approvingly. Dugan understood perfectly. James wasn’t letting down any guard to learn and Dugan had to earn that security clearance level as a contact. Dugan gave them both a shrug and bid Tony goodnight before leaving the room.

James heard Tony sigh behind the asset. “You know he wasn’t going to hurt me.”

“Concealing one’s motive for getting close to a target indicated a probable undesirable motive.” James reported. 

“Ah, so you don’t mind the hug, it was the walk before it?” Tony asked.

James considered this. “Since Dugan is on the protected list, some trust is permitted, but concealed motivation and information indicate possible dangers.”

Tony nodded, “I’ll warn them about that. They are my family.” Tony cringed. “Then again, I’ve never been good with choosing Uncles.” Tony seemed to think on this statement. The thought caused Tony’s face to grow progressively blacker. James knew this meant his handler had been betrayed. James hoped soon Tony would trust James enough to assign James the mission of destroying the handler’s enemy. Until then, James would protect the handler. For now Dugan and Morita seemed important for Tony’s continued good mood.

“Dugan and Morita are classified as mild concerns with potential as good contacts. Recommend further interaction.” James reported, hoping that the positive report would lift Tony’s spirits. 

Tony smiled, “Sounds like a ringing endorsement.” The handler looked down again. “I guess we’ll get there eventually,” he muttered. 

Before James could try to understand that, Tony’s face brightened, “Well, can’t do any more damage tonight. You have what you need?”

Tony frequently ended the night with that question. James was relieved. It allowed James to review the day momentarily and make any logged requests. James also knew Tony would reappear 92% of the time to work on some brilliant idea around 0200. James valued these times more than ever. DUM-E usually stayed asleep and JJ only spoke when Tony had need of him. Otherwise, it was just James and Tony. Tony never tried to communicate and didn’t seem to desire it of James. Instead, Tony seemed to get comfort from the many nightmares James knew the man had in the crazed imagination of engineering potential. James fell into his own restful sleep many times to the sounds of his handler close by. As the weeks passed, Tony appeared each evening, whether James had lessons or not. While not as consistent as Ana, Tony’s presence did help a great deal.

* * *

_Mission Record Report Journal_

_Active Day: 456_

_Handler Day: 452_

_Mission Day: 79_

_Tony spent the day at SI with Maria Stark. Reconnaissance with Ana on soup ingredients. Timothy “Dum Dum” Dugan and James “Fresno” Morita became long term inhabitants of Stark Mansion. Morita concluded Transceiver explanation in circuits._

_Status: Tony and others on protected list completed the day with no difficulties._

_Asset status: James is eating excessively. Negative impact on energy levels, discuss with Ana._

_Likes: Cheesy hashbrowns_

_Dislikes: eating more than necessary_

_New Information: The transceiver in a radio is composed of a transmitter, receiver and antenna. The basic requirements for a transmitter are Modulation of information to energy and an antennae. The basic requirements for a receiver are modulation of energy to information, an antennae and information output device. The basic requirements for an antenna are an array of conductor connected to a device to modulate the carrier waves. There are laws governing the use of these communications devices to circumvent._

_New Information: Morita can fix many different communications devices. Following the completion of the Ham Radio, the lessons will proceed to CB radio. Investigate usefulness._

_New Information: Morita is still asking the questions about daily activities. Tony explained this is how Morita connects to people. It is not an attempt to derive information. Consider this._

_New Information: Ana made cheesy hash browns. Ana made more than James can eat without compromising mobility and alertness. Lower nutrition limit is known. Upper limit is unknown. Investigate._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rhodey's next. He gets his own chapter ;)
> 
> SO I'm not a locksmith or an electricity person so shout at me if my science is wrong and you can send me a better explanation X)
> 
> Do you like my approach?


	5. מעל

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Captain James Rhodes, the highest position except that of the Handler. James finally gets to try to prove himself. It doesn't go exactly as James expects. This is starting to be the norm around his current handler.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know by this point you've probaby noticed but I want to stress in this chapter, James is an unreliable narrator! His view is heavily skewed. So take his interpretation of RhodeyBear with a grain of salt.
> 
> The Title is Hebrew for up or above.

Tony introduced the next new contact on the protected list. Captain James Rhodes had been of interest since James had seen the man interact with DUM-E near Christmas. DUM-E had been ecstatic to see the Captain, beeping excitedly and zooming around. Captain Rhodes didn’t seem to understand the bot any better than Tony, though definitely better than Morita or Dugan. 

DUM-E explained later that Rhodes had been responsible for half the bot’s early training. That made Captain Rhodes an asset trainer and evaluator. James had hoped that meant Captain Rhodes would meet James soon. Jarvis was an evaluator, but also an asset. Captain Rhodes, as an evaluator but not an asset, was clearly of a higher rank. His evaluation would carry more weight with Tony.

It also meant that Captain Rhodes could be a competitive handler for James. James would have to keep a close eye on that possibility. Until then, James had prepared for the eventual meeting as much as possible.

When James finally met Captain Rhodes, it was unlikely that it resulted in a positive evaluation of James's ability. First, the meeting happened after a long day for Captain Rhodes. Most of the time, this shortened tempers and patience for non-assets. In this case, it meant James was starting from a disadvantage in gaining Captain Rhodes’ approval. James was trained to work within disadvantages.

The second problem with their first meeting that hurt James's standing came from Tony’s condition at the time. James had underestimated Tony’s devotion to the rescue attempts over his own health. By the time James had noticed, his handler was very hungry. Even that had not taught James to watch closely enough. Tony clearly displayed exhaustion upon return to home base. James carried the exhausted handler to bed, reassured that Ana and Jarvis knew enough to have nutrition ready. They were good assets. James couldn’t measure up quite yet.

Captain Rhodes had come to Tony’s side immediately, indicating a strong desire to check on the engineer. Upon seeing James, Captain Rhodes had also looked to Tony for confirmation and accepted what response Tony gave him. Then the Captain remained present, ready, and out of the way. As James fed Tony, Captain Rhodes neither required Tony to speak nor asked useless questions. Instead, James had earned a warning glance and the comment to Tony about discussing James later. 

James had been too focused on Tony’s health at the time, but later, discussing the man with DUM-E and JARVIS Jr, James felt the disapproval. Captain Rhodes hadn’t thought much of James. 

When Captain Rhodes appeared with Tony nearly three weeks later, James swallowed the nerves and prepared to demonstrate how much firmer James's training as Tony’s asset had come. It occurred to James only then that the addition of Morita and Dugan in the previous weeks may have been a direct result of Captain Rhodes’s observations. James made a mental note to double down on those lessons.

Captain Rhodes had two boxes with him covered in bright colors and laughing children . Tony took the boxes while DUM-E greeted Captain Rhodes enthusiastically. James relaxed as DUM-E requested physical contact and it was granted without reservation. When Tony told DUM-E that the asset had done well, it usually was accompanied with physical contact too. James had yet to achieve such a rating, but perhaps soon.

Once DUM-E finished celebrating, Captain Rhodes told the bot that he was here to see James and DUM-E scooted over. James blinked as DUM-E spoke of many of James's good qualities while Captain Rhodes followed over. James swallowed and waited for the evaluation.

Captain Rhodes chuckled, “At ease, Soldier.”

James tensed a moment before falling into a more relaxed posture. James hadn’t been Soldier in months. Maybe James was getting a mission? Strangely, for all James yearned for a mission, James found that a mission as _Soldier_ felt wrong.

“Current designation is James.” James corrected, hoping this was a test to pass and not a deliberate use of the name.

Captain Rhodes glanced at James from where he was accepting a box from Tony. “James?”

“Tony has named this asset: James. Tony is the current handler. Soldier is the old name.” James explained, glancing at Tony for confirmation. Captain Rhodes rolled his eyes and glanced at Tony as well.

“ _James_ it is.” Captain Rhodes’ voice held a tone James couldn’t place. But Tony obviously understood it and shrugged. Captain Rhodes sighed and shook his head, but he was smiling so James assumed it was in humor not disapproval.

“Okay, James. Have you ever played Connect Four?”

DUM-E immediately exclaimed that the bot had. Captain Rhodes gave DUM-E a fond look before hushing the bot. “I know you know the game DUM-E. I’m asking James here.”

It took a few minutes before DUM-E was silent enough for James to respond, “This asset has not learned Connect Four.”

Captain Rhodes nodded, “Thought not. I’m black.”

Tony snorted as James stared at the Captain a moment before looking at the game. “If that is a requirement of this activity, this asset will need face paint.”

Captain Rhodes froze in opening the box. Behind him Tony crowed, “I _told_ you! Sass!”

James waited until Rhodes glanced at the asset, before sending a calculated smirk. Captain Rhodes immediately started laughing as Tony cackled behind him. James let the smirk settle into a true smile, this asset had passed the first test of coping with a new situation without breaking cover or calling attention to himself.

Connect four, as a game, was a simple strategy game, mostly of ambushes. It only took James 3 games to grasp the fail-point scenarios. DUM-E and Tony also played a few games since Captain Rhodes had brought two sets. Once James had figured out the game, Captain Rhodes threw a curveball.

“You think you can predict who will win?” Captain Rhodes asked. They were watching Tony and DUM-E play.

James nodded. Captain Rhodes grinned and handed James a coin. “Okay, heads for Tony, tails for DUM-E. Place the winner up and cover your answer with this bowl.”

James regarded the coin a moment, aware that Captain Rhodes had a trick up his sleeve. Eventually, James took the coin and, glancing at the board one more time, placed the coin tails up. 

Captain Rhodes didn’t look at the coin. DUM-E had the clear advantage because Tony was playing the long game. James predicted, originally, that Tony would win. Captain Rhodes should have been able to guess this as well. With this new bet in play, the rules changed a bit. The trick here was Captain Rhodes had a way to shift the balance of power in the game.

The game continued and James waited for Captain Rhodes to make his move. The game continued with Captain Rhodes making comments to both players. When Tony completed a diagonal cross, DUM-E demanded a chance at revenge and James glanced at Captain Rhodes. Captain Rhodes chuckled.

“You guessed DUM-E didn’t you?” Captain Rhodes didn’t lift the bowl. “Look, most of the group doesn’t know much about your past and training, I do. You couldn’t be a ghost without the ability to guess your way through a bluff. When I spoke, Tony was clearly going to win.”

James nodded, looking down. This test had been a failure. Captain Rhodes kept his eyes on the inventor and bot as the inventor chased the bot for the red piece. Tony preferred being red, always.

“You were right. You were also right in that I probably coulda changed the outcome if I wanted to.” Captain Rhodes looked at James. “But I had no interest in doing so.”

James blinked at Captain Rhodes, “This-this asset doesn’t understand.”

“I know.” Captain Rhodes replied softly, holding the stare. “I know that HYDRA had no interest in your well being beyond being capable for the next mission. I know that target choice only fell in your lap on collateral damage and you minimized that. I know that each and every interaction with them was treated as a test where you were alone and they expected failure before success, except in the field.”

James felt an iron fist grip the heart beating rapidly in the asset’s chest. Captain Rhodes reached forward slightly as if to rest a hand on James's shoulder. James froze, barely breathing, waiting, hoping, for that connection. Captain Rhodes held his hand aloft, barely a centimeter above James's shirt. “I’m not here to test you. I’m not here to evaluate you. I’m not here to control you.”

James could feel the warmth of the hand hovering over the shoulder and took a deep breath, the first in a while. The inhale lifted the shoulder and Rhodes’ hand connected. James almost didn’t exhale, to maintain the connection, but as the shoulder dropped gently with the breathing, the hand remained resting on the cloth. 

“I’m here to help.”

Rhodes held James’s gaze and left the hand on the shoulder. James began counting time. One minute, five minutes, fifteen minutes. Rhodes wasn’t challenging James. There was no threat or question, no request in the gaze and grip. Tony and DUM-E started another game next to them. And another, where DUM-E finally won. James spent that time holding Rhodes’s gaze. 

It was hard. Tougher than most missions James had done. Part of James felt fractured. Like James and Soldier and Asset were all a pile and each wanted a piece of this reality. Every decision, each motion had been a combination of their choices, with one often sounding louder than the others. With Ana, the choice was often James's , but with Morita or Dugan the choice nearly always fell with Asset. The Soldier had most of the protection detail down and itched for permission to remove Tony’s opponents.

These thoughts and choices chattered at each other, sometimes loudly. They had similar goals but differed in methodology. James had worked hard at forcing some sort of consensus and peace, but now, with the solid hand and the calm eyes, those pieces felt scattered on the ground, never really settled at all. 

James could feel part of the training pull to bow down to this clearly superior commander. Part of the new desires pulled to look away, to hide the confusion, seek solitude. Part rose to the challenge of a tough mission, to maintain the gaze and force Rhodes to drop it. Part of the oldest piece, the small voice, the one that minimized damage, the one that refused to excessively injure unless ordered, the one that saw Tony touch DUM-E and wished for that too. That piece settled in this gaze. Found strength in the calm, assurance Rhodes carried. Found comfort in the confident ease that clung to the Captain easy enough. 

Slowly, those fractured pieces quieted, curious and listening to this new source of strength. A core of resilience from a weak, pliant voice. The sharp edges melted a bit, softened by the insistent and gentle voice of patience. 

When James finally blinked hard, part of the soul the asset swore gone, felt less shattered, less fragile. The buzzing was quieter and muscles James hadn’t ever considered were pliant. James swallowed as Rhodes looked towards Tony and DUM-E, let out a chuckle as the engineer argued with the bot. Something about rules. James wasn’t certain

Rhodes’ hand didn’t move. Not until Jarvis arrived to inform them all of bedtime. James had automatically stood upon the senior asset’s entrance and Rhodes followed suit. 

Looking back on the evening, James wasn’t certain what was learned. 

James wasn’t sure whether to be annoyed about that or not.

* * *

_Mission Record Report Journal_

_Active Day: 464_

_Handler Day: 470_

_Mission Day: 87_

_Captain James Rhodes had weekend liberty. Tony met with Rhodes alone. Rhodes returned to homebase and interacted with James. The initial interaction involved a new game, Connect Four. The secondary interaction involved a message from Captain Rhodes for James. This message wasn’t very clear._

_The message was comforting._

_??_

_Status: Unknown - Tony visited with Captain Rhodes alone today, observations indicate normal activity for other household members_

_Asset status: James is not functioning normally. Attention impaired. Decision making impaired. Mental and emotional focus impaired_

_Likes: hand on shoulders_

_Dislikes: being restricted to home base_

_New Information: Tony restricted James to home base to meet with Captain Rhodes alone in park. Research security of the park for dangers. This appears to be a common meeting place for Tony and Captain Rhodes_

_New Information: Captain Rhodes taught Connect Four tonight. The game is a perfect information strategy game played with two colors on a 6x7 grid. Each player pays a different color. Pieces are placed in columns of choice, starting from the bottom-most row. Goal: to complete a row, column or diagonal line of 4 winner’s colored pieces first. DUM-E likes this game._

_New Information: James prefers to not be called Soldier. This is not the name given by Tony. James prefers to be Tony’s asset. James prefers to use Tony’s name. Why?_

_New Information: Captain Rhodes held James's eyes for 32.5 minutes with minimal blinking. This caused distinct mental, emotional and physical changes in this asset. Why? How? For what reason did Captain Rhodes perform this activity? Captain Rhodes claims no testing. This is confusing. Maybe DUM-E understands better?_

_New Information: Captain Rhodes is comforting? This asset doesn’t understand Captain Rhodes. Investigate._

* * *

The next time James saw Captain Rhodes, a few days later, The man brought a deck of bicycle cards. Tony hadn’t been aware of his presence prior to entering the workspace, if his surprise was anything to consider.

“Rhodey-Bear! Twice in one week!” Tony squealed, scaring James out of his skin. They’d been sitting quietly with Tony listening to some sort of recording on headphones and James reading when the door opened. JJ must have notified Tony on the screen he was staring at. Usually, the workshop was anything but quiet if Tony was present. This handler fidgeted constantly, making noise and bouncing to some rhythm that may or may not be identifiable by James.

Either way, he practically skipped over and launched himself into a hug with Captain Rhodes. James took the time to stash his current reading assignment as Tony forwent breathing for chattering. James was grateful for the extra time. He still hadn’t quite categorized the last visit by this particular ally.

By the time Captain Rhodes redirected his attention away from Tony and DUM-E, who had also zoomed over to explain his activities, James was standing at attention and ready for inspection. Captain Rhodes came over to stand in front of James as Tony cleared off a work table with DUM-E’s assistance. At first, Captain Rhodes halted in front of James and James felt himself standing even straighter, awaiting review.

Then Captain Rhodes nodded and his face relaxed. “At ease, James.”

James felt as if all the tension in his back vanished at that. He’d passed. James had passed an evaluation with no corrections. James succeeded in completing all given tasks. Captain Rhodes, higher in status than even Edwin Jarvis, approved. 

Somewhere in the corner of James’s mind, it was noted that Captain Rhodes had not repeated the ‘At Ease, Soldier’ from before. Such a subliminal, and yet profound acquiescence to James’s naming convention preference was almost overwhelming.

Still, Captain Rhodes stayed standing, relaxed, in front of James until James glanced at Tony. At that motion, Captain Rhodes turned as well and approached the recently emptied table. Tony was arguing with DUM-E about the placement of a fire extinguisher. James listened with interest as DUM-E tried to explain to their handler that when Tony worked on the Aries project, fire was 8% more likely than other current projects and when Tony worked on a project following ‘Rhodey’s’ departure, fire was 18% more likely than all other times. If Tony started working on a project _with_ ‘Rhodey’ the fire possibility increased to 24% more likely than other times. Additionally ‘Rhodey’ taught DUM-E to use the fire extinguisher so DUN-E wanted to show his new model off.

James watched in amusement as Tony tried to convince DUM-E that the fire extinguisher belonged elsewhere. James had long learned that DUM-E could argue with Tony about near anything without outright punishment. Sometimes Tony would assign more tasks to DUM-E as punishment, though James was beginning to suspect they were more to distract and occupy DUM-E, who always liked having something to do. These tasks were never hard or impossible or abhorrent, despite the clear claims of punishment by Tony. James enjoyed watching these interactions knowing DUM-E was safe with their handler.

James also appreciated DUM-E’s statistical correlation between activities and Tony being in danger of fire. Anything that helped protect the rather perplexing inventor. Trying to predict the man in order to protect him had been the most complex portion of James’s current existence. 

Captain Rhodes put an end to the argument by asking if the fire extinguisher could be on his side of the table so he could see it. DUM-E was, of course, thrilled with this idea and spent several minutes telling Captain Rhodes all the specifications of The Fire Extinguisher.

Meanwhile, Tony had set out a small wooden block with grooves and Captain Rhode shuffled the cards. James knew poker well enough to know the basic deck. Since there were no poker chips and James had no money otherwise, playing poker seemed unlikely.

Captain Rhodes smiled. “We’re playing Old Maid.”

James shuffled through the memories he’d been slowly recovering, but this game was unfamiliar, nor did it appear in any of the literature read recently. Still, James was adaptable.

It turned out, James needn’t have worried. No sooner had James taken a seat, than Captain Rhodes began to explain the game. It was a simple enough bluffing combination game. James successfully acquired and discarded the Joker. As the game completed, James was surprised to see Tony end with the Joker.

“I guess I’m the Joker!” Tony said cheerfully. DUM-E chirped next to him in concern and rubbed Tony’s elbow. Tony glanced at him in confusion, “DUM-E?”

A string of sounds followed the questioning tone, each sound more sad or upset than the last. When Tony continued to frown at DUM-E in confusion, DUM-E turned to James with a commanding beep.

“DUM-E says the outcome of the game is not good. DUM-E doesn’t like a game where only one person loses.” James translated for the bot. Captain Rhodes froze in the midst of shuffling the deck for another go around. “DUM-E says that if there is only one winner, then the players who do not win are not alone so they can...collect?” James looked at DUM-E at the phrase he understood, but couldn’t really translate, “be together?” DUM-E beeped that it was good enough. “But if the one who doesn’t win is also alone, its a double sad. Because you lost and you’re alone.”

Captain Rhodes was now staring at James in surprise. 

Tony frowned, “I’m fine, DUM-E. Don’t worry about me.” DUM-E beeped sulkily.

James stared at DUM-E at that response. DUM-E was also worried about James. And DUM-E didn’t want to be alone. Finally, James stumbled through the part of the beeps that were about Tony, “DUM-E says DUM-E doesn’t want Tony to feel alone.”

“Is that all he said?” Captain Rhodes asked. James winced. He hadn’t meant to hide information. That was not his call.

“DUM-E said, ‘James should not be alone anymore and I do not wish to be alone. It makes me sad. And Tony is sad when Tony is alone. I do not want Tony to be alone.’” James recited. Captain Rhodes frowned at James, and James had to fight the need to look away. 

“James, you do not get to decide what DUM-E says. DUM-E does.” Captain Rhodes said firmly. James swallowed. James glanced at the asset. DUM-E had helped James a lot, James should know better than to limit DUM-E’s speech. DUM-E was a senior asset.

Before James could show proper penitence, DUM-E rattled off another long stream of sounds that left James even more speechless. From the computer screen on the nearest work bench, JARVIS Jr spoke, “DUM-E says that he can speak through me if he dislikes James’s translation. DUM-E likes that James chooses what to say.”

“Now I feel left out!” Tony squawked at them. James, however was just staring at DUM-E. While the bot did indeed say that, it wasn’t all he said. DUM-E also told James that James was right to not translate all of it, that first bit was more for James than for Tony. DUM-E approved of James deciding what was relevant to translate. 

James felt a hand on his shoulder. James turned to look at Captain Rhodes, who looked almost sheepish. “Sorry, Man. My bad.” James stared at him completely speechless. James couldn’t remember the last time someone apologized seriously to him.

Beside him, Tony bantered with JARVIS Jr and DUM-E about how they shouldn’t have a secret language that didn’t include ‘Daddy’ and the two assets snarked back playfully. But James ignored it to meet Captain Rhodes’s gaze. James felt like the Captain wanted something from him. Something, some instinct crept up and without even acknowledging the motion, James nodded firmly. 

Captain Rhodes relaxed then and James knew it had been the right response. It had been the response the Captain had been looking for. And it had been the right response for James. Like a piece of forgotten lessons James had retained.

“Okay!” Tony’s clap brought James’s attention back to the room. Captain Rhodes was staring at Tony in amusement. “Since DUM-E raises a good point about the alone thing, because yeah, alone does suck when you’re down and losing, We’re creating a new rule.”

“Are you changing the rules of Old Maid already, Tones? James just learned the game ten minutes ago!” Captain Rhodes joked. Tony grinned widely.

“Its good training. He has to learn to keep up with me, Platypus!” 

James sat forward. An important lesson should be attended to. The internal confusion could be dealt with later. He saw Captain Rhodes roll his eyes at that.

“Aaaaaaanyway, this isn’t an Old Maid Rule, though we are so changing the name of the game to Sad Joker. Nope! This is a Tony Stark Rule! Any game where there is one loser, the loser must be...CUDDLED!” Tony finished, standing with his arms spread. DUM-E danced with joy, approving whole heartedly. James blinked in confusion as Captain Rhodes grinned and chuckled.

“Even you then. You lose, you can’t fight the cuddles, you Narwhal.” 

Tony gasped, placing a hand over his chest, “Narwhal? You wound me HoneyBear! I’m at least as ridiculous as the Dodo!”

“And twice as boastful, thus the only fish with a giant sword on its nose.”

Tony stuck his tongue out at Captain Rhodes at that. James took the moment of silence to ask, “How do we do cuddles?”

James understood the word, more or less, but the actual activity eluded him slightly. Of course, this question halted all movement in both Tony and Captain Rhodes. DUM-E suggested that a demonstration would be the best method of teaching here. When JARIVS Jr repeated the suggestion, Captain Rhodes got a thoroughly gleeful look on his face.

“Yup! I agree with Sprocket. Come’ere Tones!”

Tony yelped as Captain Rhodes snagged the engineer about the waist from his seat. James almost leaped forward to defend his handler out of instinct. James caught himself at the last moment, reminding himself that Tony classified Captain Rhodes as completely trustworthy and not to be doubted. Besides, Captain Rhodes wasn’t harming Tony, even as Tony protested the haphazardous method of their embrace.

“Settle down, Genius, or he won’t learn it right!”

“Or we could teach him consent and stuff at the same time, Sour Patch!”

“ _I’m_ the Sour Patch here?”

Tony stuck his tongue out at him a moment before settling more comfortably on Captain Rhodes’s chair, half on the airman’s lap. “Pay attention, Jack Frost! First only with people who give you complete blanket permission, do you grab like my HoneyBear. Otherwise, you need to _ask_.” Tony directed that last word to his current seat with a grin. Captain Rhodes nodded sternly so James took this as an actual part of the lesson and not them bantering. Sometimes it was hard to tell the difference.

“Exactly, then you wrap your arms around the person like this.” Captain Rhodes wrapped his arms around Tony, eliciting a squawk from the inventor.

“No! Not like that! Like that is only for HoneyBears trying to squash awesome engineers!” Tony griped as he and Captain Rhodes devolved into a strange hand slap fight where they both slap at each others hands repeatedly and ended laughing too hard to stay upright. 

James was very confused.

Eventually Captain Rhodes ceased laughing enough to look at James again, “Okay, so cuddling isn’t that specific. You encompass the other person in your arms protectively.”

Tony sighed, pouting, “I don’t need protection. I’m a grown ass man!”

Captain Rhodes nudged him in the side and he squealed. James already knew that location was a tickle point for his handler. “You’re not helping, Tones. Look James, the last bit, is you let them relax until they want out. Then you let go.”

Captain Rhodes proceeded to release Tony and the engineer had to flail momentarily to keep from falling. James reached forward to stabilize his handler, even as Captain Rhodes gripped Tony tightly to prevent over balancing.

“Yeah, how about not that abruptly, ‘k James?” Tony quipped as he grinned. “Me ‘ Rhodey, we go way back. So do a lot of shit you shouldn’t do with just any ol’ person.”

Tony stuck his tongue out at Captain Rhodes, who poked it with his finger. That caused Tony to sputter, spitting dramatically and rubbing his tongue against his teeth. In the meantime, Captain Rhodes turned to James, “So that’s Cuddling 101.”

* * *

_Mission Record Report Journal_

_Active Day: 471_

_Handler Day: 475_

_Mission Day: 1_

_Tony spent most of the day with Rhodes. Tony changed this asset’s mission parameters. Tony explained that some destinations will not be for James to go. Protection radius limit adjusted to safe limit or instructed absence by Tony or Jarvis._

_Status: The family is happy to see Captain Rhodes_

_My status: Update parameters accepted. This allows more freedom for background research, James is pleased_

_Likes: Handlers being safe_

_Dislikes: Handlers in unknown condition_

_New Information: Captain Rhodes returned again and brought poker cards. Taught game called ‘Old Maid’. Tony renamed the game to ‘Sad Joker’. This is because the Joker ends up alone. All cards are distributed semi-randomly to the players. Each player may view their own cards only (called a “hand” just like poker). Each player takes a turn to draw an unknown card from another player of their choice. Goal:remove all cards from hand. A card may be removed when it is accompanied by another card of the same number and color. The Joker has no partner card and thus signifies the loser._

_New Information: Cuddle rules:_

  1. _Ask permission_
  2. _Encompass target protectively_
  3. _Support target’s weight_
  4. _Upon release request, release target gently_



_New Information: Captain Rhodes completed the gazing activity with James again. This time for 43 minutes. This activity still feels...odd. There is a significant effect on the mental, emotional and physical state of this asset upon activity completion. Ask if there is a name for this activity to request more information._

_New Information: Captain Rhodes claimed Tony responds to cuddles well if in emotional distress and not pacing manically. This was said without Tony’s presence. It is intelligence on the handler that could be invaluable. Add to handler health list._

_New Information: Captain Rhodes explained Tony’s lack of repeatable sleep schedule as a mix of his genius and his nightmares. Handler Health list to include methods of determining insomnia causes, cures and effects. Parameters to be investigated. 6 hours of sleep for every 40 hours awake is current average and not enough._

_New Information: DUM-E dislikes one person losing scenarios. DUM-E explained this is double bad. Both losing and alone. Games are better when the person alone is the winner. Then winning offsets the alone situation. This asset translated. Tony and Captain Rhodes looked sad. Tony declared that the loser of this game would get cuddles so they didn’t feel alone. DUM-E liked this result. DUM-E got the next cuddles. This is confusing._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Connect Four and Old Maid are standard American games I learned as a kid.
> 
> The hand slap thing is something I do with my BFF a lot. Where you start out playfully swatting at the other person nd they swat back and pretty soon you are both swatting continuously and at the same time. Edit: I have been informed this is called a sissy fight XD
> 
> Note on Rhodey: He's a Colonel in IM1, I think. But timeline wise, he would be out of training before Howard Died (close to when Tony completed his undergrad, so probably in '87-'88), thus a 2nd lieutenant about to be promoted. Average time from training to Captain in the air force is about 2-4 years I'm told. Rhodey is speedy and now is very connected tot he new CEO of Stark Industries. So he's a Captain in 1991 and set to rise through the ranks quickly. He needs 22 years experience to be a Col, technically so 2009 (IM1) would be the year for it if they were pushing for a fast promotions.


	6. útan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James needs more than observation to get the info to protect Tony. Time to dust off the social skills

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I didn't post last week. Everything is crazy here. Between the Virus and My company being bought and moving to my parents place until this shelter in place thing is over, posting this slipped my mind until today when I was planning to post anyway and saw I hadn't last week. So here is the next chapter. Next week you will get the last chapter of this story and the lead up to tony's next crazy plan X)
> 
> Title is Norse for outwards, outside, externally located

James's new mission parameters gave James a great deal more discretion over time management. Especially when James didn’t have to keep checking to ensure Tony hadn’t moved beyond the protection radius previously demanded. While James preferred to remain close to protected targets, much of Tony’s life prevented actual, in-the-room presence. Much of it was also fairly predictable and James could evaluate whether irreducible risks necessitated James’s active presence.

Eventually, Tony rigged a small communications device that James could hide in the storage space in the metal arm. It connected to Tony, Jarvis Jr and a main device at the house. James was uncertain exactly  _ how _ Tony had done that, but James was content in that it worked for the moment.

Tony even agreed to a series of signals between James and Tony for instant status updates. The device could send a clicking sound so they established meanings for two and three clicks. Tony promised to work on a different version with two sounds so they could use Morse Code. For the moment, it was a simple update device. Plus, multiple clicks quickly meant assistance was needed immediately, no need to count them. This meant James could wander the building more, content that his handler was safe.

It didn’t take long for James to familiarize himself with the security system and officers. Tony introduced James as a private security liaison, to the security team once they actually caught on to James's existence. Not that they saw James often. James could avoid the patrols easily and the camera placement was a joke.

James fell into a routine for a week where, once Tony had started the day’s schedule, or as close to it as James's current handler ever stayed, James would leave him to it. Starting on the top floor, James worked to memorize the layout and use of every floor, plus the more frequent occupants. Jarvis had provided a new notebook when James requested one, and James used it to keep notes, stashing it in a corner under Tony’s desk.

That had been an informative action. When James was scouting places in Tony’s office to stash the notebook, four electronic devices were found. James identified one as a camera and made sure to curtail the following movements. Tony had been informed immediately.

Shortly after being told, Tony rearranged the office, locating one of the more poorly hidden devices. While Tony left the remaining devices in location, James and Tony were both aware of them now. The camera’s view turned slightly, so most of the angle included the window, though the front couch was still visible. The listening devices in the book shelf and behind the frame for the certificate for Tony’s Dean’s List, ended up moved. The bookshelf one fell into the couch cushions, where James suspected a cleaning staff worker would eventually find it. The certificate was moved into the hallway, along with Tony’s other awards and was in full view of several security cameras. Both were quite useless by the time they were done.

And James found a hidden cubby under Tony’s desk that suited him nicely. It had child’s drawings in it initially, but Tony had taken them quickly. James couldn’t identify the emotion on Tony’s face as the man stared at the drawings of what looked like machines. The drawings had moved to Tony’s bedroom and on occassion, James saw Tony take them out and stare at them.

Once the drawings were removed, Tony seemed glad to give the hidey hole to James for use while SI was explored.

In this manner, James grew to know the Stark Industries employees quite well, from an observational stance, but this approach lacked long term or contextual knowledge. For that, James needed contacts.

HYDRA had not ever used James for network building or infiltration. James was more of a tank than a spy in the assassination world. But the skillset existed. Either HYDRA had thought James may eventually need it, or the skills had been learned as Barnes. Either way, James found a way to fit comfortably in the role of infiltration, even on a conversational basis. By this point, James had been able to observe enough employees to understand the general social norms of this culture and Tony never stopped using colloquial references. James no longer thought Tony noticed them. Jarvis Jr and James had spent a lot of time deciphering the more common ones early on in the year. While most did not use them to the same extent as Tony, James noticed they were in use.

James had already been introduced to the security contingent, so a security consultant was as good a cover as any. Tony hadn’t given any further identity, which gave James some freedom. The office was in a 30-story building Howard Stark had re-appropriated in the early 80s, according to JARVIS Jr’s information. Howard, and now Tony, had been making steady changes to the place.

One change that James had missed last year, but still heard the employees discuss was the disappearance of what they were calling cubicle farms. The desks were now gathered by working groups, which made life easier for James, and workers could easily speak with each other. Additionally, round tables dotted most of the office floors. The upper floors had individual offices, but Tony had been slowly repurposing those, moving management and supervisors to the main floor to sit with their teams. Instead the upper offices changed to meeting rooms.

In the process of all this change, Tony was continuing something called hippie movement. James hadn’t quite worked out what that meant, but it seemed to refer to the energy-saving changes Stark Industries was involved in. Their R&D groups were discussing material advantages in not only manufacturing but also in disposal. James discovered a passing interest in the process while learning the dynamics of the teams.

* * *

There were two places, James found most helpful. The Mail room was the first. Although electronic communication was minimizing its use, the flurry of paper and people still seemed to be the heart of communication and notices in the building. 

The mailroom was located in the first basement, possibly for ease of access by the mail carriers. The parking garage backed close to it. James didn’t actually get a chance to scout it well before being spotted. 

“Ooooh, you’re James, right? James from Brooklyn? Security’s talking about you. Are you really from Brooklyn? Were you overseas for a while. Fred in Security wants to know if you like to spar. He thinks you picked up some awfully special moves in the service. Were you in the service? In service to whom? How’d you end up with Mr Stark anyway? You don’t work for a security company so-”

This bright, excitable puppy spotted him the second he ducked into the room. Not that the kid had approached him right off the bat. Smart kid had waited to complete his task and for the other supervisors to be preoccupied before sauntering over and ducking next to James. He kept his tone just the right side of curious, closer to informative.

James glanced at him in askance. While the kid had tried to keep his voice down, the constant stream of voice was going to eventually attract attention. Especially if the kid usually directed this kind of bombardment at his supervisors. 

“Frank! Your cart!” One of the supervisors commented and shoved a rolling cart of paper their way. James winced as Frank Shepard grabbed it but made no move to leave the room to deliver. Sighing softly, James retreated from the room, making a mental note to return at a later time. 

While that did get him out of the eye of the mailroom mainstays, Frank Shepard trailed along after him. The topic had moved from Frank’s interest in James on to his commentary on his mail deliveries. James had mostly started to look for a place to ditch the tail when Frank said something that caught attention.

“Hold! Repeat that.”

Frank Shepard blinked in surprise. Rather expected since James had grabbed the cart, causing the kid to run into it when it stopped abruptly. “HR Bill and Lab Bill finally slept together?”

James rolled his eyes. “Nyet. Before that, Shapanka.”

Frank Shepard shrugged, tugging slightly on the cart to get them moving again. “Creepy Shapanka was just promoted in the Boom Control Lab.”

Gregor Shapanka was one of the men Obadiah Stane spoke with routinely. “Which lab is called Boom Control?”

Frank Shepard sniggered, “That’s my name for it. I nickname everything. It makes it more interesting, see? Besides its better than  _ Propulsion Ignition Control Lab _ . That is just too much of a mouthful to say fast. And they mean the same thing. Besides, propulsion makes me think of rockets and space travel, not explosions, you feel me? So I renamed it. If I can get four people to use my names in the company, I think I’ve made my mark! That's my goal, to make my mark. Definitely a rising star here.”

James tuned him out again, listening with only half an ear as Frank Shepard explained how he, almost single handedly, renamed the cafeteria to Yum Yum Land. They even posted a sign on the wall for it. James was more preoccupied with the fact that Gregor Shapanka was now head of a lab, and one with explosives at that. James mentally moved Gregor Shapanka up on his mental list of dangers to Tony at work.

Right on the heels of this thought came the idea that Frank Shepard could be one of the more useful 19-year-olds in the world. The kid knew the employees and could read them excellently. James would have to find out how to curb the loose tongue the kid had when it came to James himself. But James could work with that.

“Victoria Snow isn’t involved in the munitions lab.” James interrupted Frank Shepard’s story of her headaches when the munitions lab hit red tape.

“Well, maybe not on the Company Org Chart, but dear Vicky has been keeping time with Scar, see? And he is card pals with de Finetti so...QED, am I right?”

“There is no employee named Scar or de Finetti.”

Frank Shepard rolled his eyes as he dropped a package on an analyst’s desk without disturbing the rather dramatic phone call the man was in the middle of. Then he patted James's chest with the back of his hand carelessly, “Nicknames, my friend. Scar is Marco Scarlotti, works in Security watching the cameras. He is definitely a Romulan. Bruno Horgan has the best luck with cards so he’s Bruno de Finetti. See what I did there?”

Frank Shepard ducked into a door to drop off two memos and picked up an envelope. He glanced at them and winced. “Oh boy, that’s the third this year already.”

James glanced at the envelope, but all it said was HR:Carla Conway on the front. James tried to ask Frank Shepard with a raise of an eyebrow. On anyone else it would have worked, but the mailboy was already off delivering a memo to a bored employee playing with his pencil. When Frank Shepard ducked in, the man practically fell off his chair to look busy and interrupted.

Frank scrammed before the man could yell at him. “Anyway, Carla Thomas can’t do anything more. Smythe considers such forms beneath him.”

“Carla in HR?”

Frank Shepard snorted, “Yeah, that’s the 3rd harassment complaint. Her boss is handsy, see? She doesn’t know what else to do. Poor thing!” Frank Shepard paused a moment, “Anyway, when deFinetti has to wade through red tape, he plays cards like a shark after minnows and Scar is in for 2 at least. So Dear Vicky has to put up with the grumps from Scar.”

James followed Frank Shepard for another few hours as they toured the main floors. Frank Shepard, it turned out, often did such deliveries. James wondered if the teen’s supervisors assigned him the job for a break from his chattering. Regardless, the boy sucked up information like a sponge, drawn from the smallest of clues and put together in that quick mind into stories. James would have to verify much of the information, but Frank Shepard’s accuracy was likely high, even if proof wasn’t his forte.

* * *

The other place James spent time in was the newly created gym. Apparently, Tony had decided that the employees needed a place to exercise during their work day and had turned a first floor room into a gym, complete with locker rooms. The employee lockers, which originally were either on their floor or in the basement, were moved into these locker rooms just before the holidays. Since this change had been met with mixed feelings, James learned more about it than most changes. The more mixed the feelings around the building, the more people recounted all the steps in between.

It was in the exercise room that James met his second, and probably more useful, contact. The exercise room was open when the building was open, which translated to six days a week, 4am-11pm. As such there were staff on duty during all this time. Four custodians were in charge of the exercise room. The one that was around most of Tony’s scheduled worktimes was Delores Downing. 

Delores Downing worked 10-4 shift. She was a blonde, 23-year old janitor who cleaned and laundered all that was needed in the exercise room. James watched as she paired up with another janitor, Mary Jordan, from the executive floors to visit the local laundromat. That was not what caught his eye though.

What James notices was her method of moving through the room. The exercise room had only been in existence 3 months and yet, Delores Downing could predict the room’s occupants fairly well. James found an observation point by the old equipment and watched as she almost danced around the moving bar bells and ducked under the heavy weights. She hopped over the treadmills and dodged dropped water bottles. It was an impressive display of agility for a civilian and it made James curious.

The second week of observations, and a brief check in with Frank Shepard, had James in the exercise room more often than elsewhere. He watched as Delores Downing stepped between water bottles near the treadmill line to gather towels and replace them with unsoiled ones. James knew she was also responsible for the bathrooms on the floor and the one above. They paired with the exercise rooms in that those rooms also contained towels as the nice public restrooms.

It only took James three days of observation before tracking a good time to speak with her alone.

Delores Downing always used the side room to fold towels. It was a convenient location to keep an eye on the room and the desk for someone needing assistance. James made a note that a reception desk type person would probably more efficient, with a bin for soiled towels when the exercise patrons were done with them. Regardless, Delores Downing currently performed these duties.

James slipped into the room after Delores Downing ducked into the female locker room with a stack of towels. When she returned to fold the next batch, she was followed by Fred Duncan. The man was a decent security officer, specializing in building security. Fred Duncan made his rounds at Stark Industries headquarters at night, but spent much of the day at the newly created gym until early afternoon, which is when James assumed the man slept.

James backed away into a corner near the desk window, just in case. Delores Downing immediately backed away from him and let Fred Duncan stand in front of her. “I hear you’re harassing Ms. Downing. Why?”

James regarded them a moment. It was impressive that Delores Downing had noticed the surveillance so quickly. Even more, she found a security person who was calm enough to not start unnecessary trouble, but proactive enough to step between her and a potential danger. James's estimation of both Delores Downing and Fred Duncan rose sharply.

“I was choosing the best person to talk to.” James let a Brooklyn drawl enter the words. Tony had introduced James as ‘James from Brooklyn’ so it fit what little background they had. 

Fred Duncan regarded him a moment. “Mr Stark told my supervisor you were here to evaluate security issues. What does Ms Downing have to do with that?”

James shuffled through possible responses before choosing a suitably vague and official sounding one, “Cleaning staff knows everything. I just needed to pick the right one.”

At that Delores Downing stepped forward behind Fred Duncan. “If you want information, you need to get Tony Stark himself to tell me. I’m no gossip girl.”

James admired her courage. He gave them both a brief nod and stalked out of the room, making sure to keep an eye on them. It wouldn’t do to be ambushed at a turned back. James made note of who was in the room who could have overheard the discussion. Obadiah Stane was already more aware of James than was comfortable. The less known James was the easier it was to move about.

* * *

The next day, Tony made good on his promise to talk to Delores Downing. James had included the request in Tony’s evening question. Tony was waiting for her when she arrived at work. James created a slight issue to delay her supervisor. James didn’t like the man. He was greedy and slovenly, bad for Tony’s business. James enjoyed sticking him in a bathroom stall until maintenance could get him out.

Delores Downing caught sight of Tony leaning against the far wall as she approached the exercise room. She paused, looking at him curiously. James stepped out of the shadows and nodded to her. That got Tony moving.

“Good moring, Ms Downing. How are you doing this morning?” Tony said brightly as he approached the confused woman. Tony naturally placed an arm behind her to herd her into the alcove and out of general sight. Delores Downing came after a moment.

“Good Morning, Mr Stark! I-I”

Tony waged a finger in front of her face, “Ah ah! Mr Stark was my father. I want you to call me Tony. Otherwise I’ll be looking for dear old Dad out of the corner of my eye all the time. Its exhausting!”

Delores Downing giggled at that. “Yessir.” She looked at James. Gesturing with one hand, “your friend there, he wanted to ask me about the employees.”

Tony smiled. “Yup. He’s helping me out with something. Do you feel up to helping him?”

Delores Downing glanced at James again. James tried to make body posture and face give off a more neutral, bland air. Although it may not have worked, Delores Downing still nodded to Tony.

“I am happy to help!” Delores Downing swallowed. “Your father gave me this job when I really needed help. I want to repay him some.”

Tony’s smile lost some of its shine and gained some somber. “Yeah, Dad was good like that. He really just wanted to help.” Tony seemed to lose the conversation a moment before the smile returned full force, “Now I can do it! Thanks for your help Ms Downing.”

“Delores, please.”

Tony took her hand and shook it gently. James was surprised he didn’t kiss it, given the flirting atmosphere Tony utilized most. Regardless, Delores Downing seemed to find it acceptable because she nodded to him. She then turned to James.

“I get off at 4, can we talk then?” she asked.

James gave her a slight nod and followed Tony a moment later out of the hallway and into the elevator. Tony huffed a breath. 

“I’ll see if I can learn why Dad gave her the job. Just in case.”

James shrugged. “She did need it.” When Tony looked at him in question James continued, “She is raising a 5-year-old son alone.”

Tony stood up straight. “What? At her age? She must have been, what, 18 when he was born?”

“Delores Downing was 17 years 11 months when William Downing was born.” James recited from memory of her file.

Tony rubbed a hand over his face, “Ugh! And the father?”

“None is given. The apartment she currently uses was originally rented to a man in his late-twenties. No verifiable record of him is found.” A fact which irritated James a bit, but it wasn’t unusual. Delores Downing, on the other hand, was fairly transparent outside the father of her child. James hadn’t watched her long, but a quick conversation with her could clear up the few questions James still had.

“Okay, just try not to scare her too much!”

James shrugged to that.

* * *

Delores Downing’s shift ended at 1600. Her supervisor let her go at 16:37pm. She huffed as she slid into the diner seat just before 5. “Okay, we only have 10 minutes before I need to go get my son from daycare. What did you need?”

“Information.” James answered. “All the security persons use the gym. I wish to know about them.”

Delores Downing snorted, “Like what, whether they sweat?”

“No.” James denied. That was relatively useless information. “Do they always come in? Who do they exercise with? Are they careful? What shifts do they work? What shifts do they want to work?”

Delores Downing stared at him. “How on earth would I know that? I take care of the towels.”

James grinned, he knew how to extract information from a subject, whether the subject knew it or not. This wouldn’t be the first time he needed information someone didn’t know they had. To protect his chosen handler, he’d adapt more skills if the current skill set was insufficient.

“We will see, tomorrow.”

* * *

Noting Delores Downing’s odd work history had James more curious about Frank Shepard’s hiring. Frank Shepard was the only employee SI employed under 21. While Frank’s file could, and did, list his employment history, it was lacking in interviews or method of hire. Frank Shepard was simply hired by Tony one day last summer. In this, James had to admit, Tony was very much like his father. James wondered if sometimes Tony went off after a butterfly and only learned it was a gold mine after the event and everyone thought he’d always known. Maybe Tony just had a very good talent for choosing butterflies.

Or, as DUM-E and JARVIS Jr had suggested rather dryly, he chased after every butterfly in existence and the law of averaged meant some of them had to turn up golden. James just knew his handler got results, which was all he really needed from a handler, to be honest.

James had taken to trailing Frank Shepard on his early morning rounds. It was a good time to get up to speed as most of the people actually present were barely paying attention to anything not coffee shaped. They’d started their return journey of mail rounds when James posed the question of how Frank Shepard got hired to the mailboy, himself. 

“Oh, well, see, I figured, if I’m gonna make my mark, its gotta be with something big and important. So I kept my eyes open, see? I’ve done all sorts. Busboy, dogwalker, I even worked a cash register at the local mart. Last summer, I was a bike messenger. I traveled all over. Fastest on the team! I always got my message through.”

Frank Shepard ducked into the mailroom while James remained in the hallway. Sure enough Frank Shepard was back a moment later with another full cart. “Anyway, I get this message from this real fusspot. Says he wouldn’t pay a cent more than he had to. But its some sort of contract. So, I thank him like I was polite to and get on my bike.”

Frank ducked in and out of the financial office with a stack of forms. “And I look, and its for Mr Tony Stark, himself! I thought, ‘Well, Hot Dog!’ So I hop on my bike and hightail it for the address. And I’m pulling up to the address, see, and this pricey car, a real shiny beaut, pulls out and who do I see in the back seat? Mr Tony Stark. He’s driving away and here I am with this important contract!”

“So I take a deep breath and swing my bag around and I put my wind to my knees. I tailed that shiny car for six blocks before it stopped. And then Mr Stark, himself, steps out, calm as you please, and asks me why I’m following him!” Frank Shepard grinned as he grabbed another package and switched it out for the memo in the mailbox. “And I knew, that was my ship sailing in”

Frank halted and stood up straight with a grin, “And I said, ‘Mr Tony Stark, Sir. I have this very important contract for you sir. I wanted to catch you, since Mr Gilbert said it was so urgent.’ and Mr Stark took the contract.” Frank Shepard grinned proudly. “He looks at me not a moment later and he says, ‘You chased me on your bike?’ And I said, ‘Yessir, I did. Cuz this was important, see?’ and he smiled and lifted them sunglasses and said, ‘You want a job?’ “

Frank Shepard smiled widely as he started to push his cart again. James blinked as he hurried after the teen. “And then Mr Stark brought me to the mailroom and told Old George that I was their new mailboy. And here I am!”

Frank chuckled. “Mr Stark even visited sometimes, see how I’m doing, see? So I’m not gonna let him down.”

Frank turned down a more private hallway and slowed. James was aware that they were suddenly very much out of hearing of anyone else. “That’s why I’m helping you, see? Mr Stark brought you on cuz he knows they’re up to no good for him and his family. And I’m Mr Stark’s, 100 percent. So I figured, I can help you and you can help Mr Stark!”

Frank Shepard grinned at James, who had to work to do no more than blink in surprise. “So don’t you be worrying about me telling anyone else this stuff, you know? Its only for Mr Stark.”

James watched as Frank Shepard trotted the rest of the way down the hall whistling. James’s estimate of Frank Shepard rose sharply in those few minutes. Investigating the young man suddenly got more dire. But still, if he passed, the teen would be one hell of an informant.

* * *

Delores had never met such a person as James. He didn’t appear to  _ have _ a last name. He  _ did  _ appear out of nowhere. Delores had known pins to make more sound than this man. When she noticed he was watching her, it gave her the chills. Men who watch women from afar rarely meant good things, especially for a single woman.

Fred was a good guy, always had a smile and greeting for her. When she noticed her stalker had moved from his spot to her towel folding spot, she asked him for help. Kyle, her supervisor, would have fits if he found out, but she had no intention of letting this man corner her. Fred was happy to help out. 

After the man had left, Fred mentioned that Mr Stark had indeed told everyone to cooperate as best they could. Delores was uncertain what to do. This job had been a godsend for her. Giving birth to Will had left her with bills and no support. When Howard Stark had offered this, she’d almost cried. She never did learn why he was visiting the hospital that day. But him getting lost in the maternity ward and being the uncomfortable witness to her spectacular break down had been fortuitous for her. He’d even locked her into a high rate, though her current supervisor was a jerk. But it was enough for her to keep her apartment and feed her and her son. Even pay for daycare. She didn’t have much left, but enough for the occasional treat for them both.

After Howard’s death, all the hourly staff had been moved off full time. The loss of health insurance and 40 full hours of pay hit hard. Delores’s savings were slowly being chipped away as she hunted for cheaper daycare for Will and possibly a smaller apartment. It was only her higher starting pay that kept her going as she watched each month as her bank account shrunk a bit.

She was able to hide it from Will most of the time. He was such a good son. She often wondered if he took after his father. The closest thing to knowing the man he would likely get was the Riverside Memorial to soldiers. Some day, Delores swore to make the trip to Virginia on Memorial Day for the Tomb of the Unknown Soldier. She didn’t know much about his father, except that he was in the military. 

And he hadn’t returned to her.

But he’d given her a lot. And he’d respected those soldiers so she’d give her son a father to respect and look to, even if only in absentia. But the money he’d left for the apartment had long since run out and she needed this job.

So when Tony Stark himself asked for her help. She was happy to agree. Even if she was uncertain as to what she could actually do to help.

She met James in the diner across the street. He made the most unusual request. He wanted to exercise in the exercise room and ask about each and every person who came in. He seemed to think Delores could tell him the information he wanted. She wasn’t sure she could, but she’d try.

So here she was, lunchtime on a Thursday, with a mostly silent,  _ very _ strong security grump pumping iron and asking about every random person that suited his fancy.

Delores did wish he’d stop asking during lunchtime. It was her busiest time! Scampering to and fro gathering towels and dodging dropped water bottles. She answered his question to the best of her ability as she moved about the room.

“Who is the blonde in the corner? With the 20-lbs.”

“Who usually spots for the one on the bench press?”

“How long does the blonde usually stay on the treadmill?”

Delores was mostly out of breath as she answered. Surprisingly, she found she did in fact know the answer to most of his questions. She’d never noticed how much she noticed! Still, when lunch break for the rest of the building was over, she huffed a sigh of relief. John, who handled the men’s locker during the day, would work the exercise room while she laundered the towels and returned with them.

James remained in the exercise room, moving the 50 lb barbell in a bicep curl like it was made of paper. Did she mention the guy was built? What a dreamboat!

She shook her head to dispel the thoughts and put her mind to filling the six machines Mary was good enough to reserve for her. Whichever of them got to the laundromat first would reserve the entire row. Delores huffed as she sat heavily on the seat in the corner of the laundromat. Accepting the coffee from Mary, she gave her friend a wan smile. 

“You look spent today. Even more than usual. Kid keep you up?” Mary asked as she sipped her own coffee.

Delores shook her head. Mary was several years older than her and enjoyed her childless, husband-less life. More than once, she’d invited Delores to the bars, but right now Will came first. Still Delores wondered if she ought to take her up on that soon if creepy, stalkery security dudes were looking hunk-y.

“Just lots to do. Any new word on the restructure?”

Mary shook her head. “Nope, but you know it’ll knock us back more. Jordan is trying to help, but even he can only do so much.”

Jordan, Mary’s Supervisor, was a good guy. Better than Kyle for sure. He’d warned Mary and thus the rest of them, that management was planning another change. The last one had lost her full-time status. Delores didn’t know what the next one would cost. She really didn’t want to find out either.

“Okay, you look even more down, hun. Change of topic! Have you turned on the radio recently? Janet Jackson’s new album is set for next month!”

* * *

Delores waved at Mary as they parted ways once they made it back to the office building. Delores rolled the clean towels into the office space. She found James waiting for her there. She sighed and started folding the towels, waiting for the questions to start up again.

James did start asking questions, fleshing out the information Delores had given earlier with her vague impressions. Whether a person was nice or not, aware or not, punctual or not. She had just stacked her fourth towel when she turned to the pile to see James had a towel in his hands. Without a word to it, he started folding them exactly the way she had been folding them.

His questions continued, but he folded towels as he asked and she relaxed. Maybe this wouldn’t be bad? When they were done and she was piling them to take to the locker room, she glanced at him.

“Thanks for folding them, you didn’t have to do that.”

He gave her the same inscrutable look she’d seen the first time he’d been in this room. “It completed the job faster.”

She didn’t know what to say to that. She didn’t get the chance either because he stashed the little book he’d been writing in and strolled out of the room. She was left staring at his exit like a silly teenager.

* * *

_ Mission Record Report Journal  _

_ Active Day: 491  _

_ Handler Day: 487 _

_ Mission Day: 20 _

_ Tony spent the day in new product meetings about Sumitomo Products collaboration. Maria Stark spent the day in Stark Industries’s HR department. Nothing of note happened in Headquarters.  _

_ Status: Tony and associates completed the day with no issues _

_ My status: This asset is operating efficiently _

_ Likes: Notepads _

_ Dislikes: dry pens mixed in good pens _

_ New Information: Information Network is expanding. New notepad started on Contacts. Decide on code for use _

_ New Information: Delores Downing prefers being called Delores. All new contacts shall now be called by a single name, to be determined following initial meeting. General parameters: Under age of 25 - first name, Male over age 35 - Last name, remaining - use last name unless otherwise indicated. Exception: female household members shall always be called by first name. Why? _

_ New Information: William Downing, son of Delores Downing, like soldiers. Delores assumes father is a soldier. Delores believes the man was Killed in Action. Add as possible data point for study _

_ New Information: Frank Shepard has a ladyfriend, Mary. Background is needed to ensure contact safety. _

_ New information: 3 dangers located in security. Loyalty to Stane confirmed. Interrogation is needed. Request permission of handler _

_ New Information: Spices now added to palate testing. Spices are divided into categories by timing of use: condiments, cooking spices and garnish. Any spice falls into one or more of these categories. Ana has guidance on the culturally preferred use of each spice. This Asset intended to try all combinations. Create chart to track responses in food notepad. Initial note: when Ana claims James is not ready for a spice, probability of accuracy is high. See: Hot Sauce. _

_ New Information: Texture of food is important. Research with Jarvis or Ana. This cannot be researched with DUM-E or JARVIS Jr, as those assets do not eat. Research partner is needed for such matters. Review contacts for such a person.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So some of you have caught on that I like using characters in my stories that actually exist in cannon somehow. Since I did a lot of world building in this chapter for SI, there are a few of them. Here's for the chapter:  
> Frank Shepard - Marvel Dad, his kid will appear at some point as a minor background character :)  
> Greg Shapanka - Iron Man Villian  
> Marco Scarlotti - Iron Man Villian (MCU has repurposed)  
> Bruno Horgan - Iron Man Villian  
> Victoria Snow - Short term girlfriend of Marco Scarlotti (MCU has repurposed)  
> Delores Downing - Marvel Character, she and her son will be around a while  
> Fred Duncan - Marvel Character (I think MCU repurosed him too?)  
> Simon Gilbert - Marvel Char in SI
> 
> Other references:  
> Sumitomo - deals with a lot of electronics business. IN the 90s, they were big in early fiberoptic cables and wiring  
> Frank Shepard's persona is based on Star trek's take on Jack London X)  
> Carla Thomas - awesome female singer, called the Queen of Memphis Soul  
> Carla Conway - Shout out to the writer of some of the Ms Marvel comics  
> Bruno de Finetti - probability statistician, focused on betting odds and exchangeability


	7. Pānāt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony has a lot to do. I mean, he really has a lot to do. I mean, a lot a lot.
> 
> Luckily, he finds a way to shrink that list, at least temporarily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder: Jim Morita's nickname is Fresno. Marvel has too many James characters! X)
> 
> Some of this chapter overlaps with the timeline of last chapter. James's POV wouldn't have known some of this and I wanted it in here.
> 
> Torture reference here
> 
> Title: Akkadian for Forward or in front
> 
> This story now has the 7 directions (not in this order): Up, Down, Back, Fore, Side, Inner, Outer

The next months passed in a whirlwind for Tony. Fresno and Dum Dum were on board with Jarvis and Ana to try to help James. They spoke about telling Peggy and the rest of the family, but Tony wanted to wait at least until James was a bit more solid. Plus James was against it. He’d absorbed Bucky’s past and Aunt Peggy’s part in it, but any conversation surrounding Steve, and by extension Peggy and Phillips, seemed to make him nervous. Dum Dum had mentioned once that even during the war, he’d pushed against Steve’s expectations of “Bucky Barnes, the brother” so that Steve saw “Bucky Barnes the sniper”. In a way, this worry was a bit of relief. It was a personality trait that Dum Dum recognized. Out of the not-Steve Commandoes, Dum Dum had known Bucky the best. 

James seemed to accept that Dum Dum and Fresno knew Bucky Barnes, and had no issue correcting any belief that James was Bucky. In this light, they took some time to loop Falsworth in on the plan. Although he maintained active status in Her Majesty’s Military, and was thus mostly in England, Falsworth did stop by in late April to introduce himself to James. He brought The board game, Risk, along with himself, claiming Barnes would have enjoyed it and James certainly had the skillset. Tony was familiar enough with the game, and had a head for strategy, to play too. They also roped Ana and Jarvis into playing. Although Jarvis did miserably, Ana was surprisingly good at the game, often beating everyone. James caught on quickly enough and Falsworth brought out the French “Secret Mission” rules that hadn’t been released in the US yet. It gave James and Falsworth (and Ana) a platform to build on for discussion. Before Falsworth left, JJ scanned all the cards so that he could act as the deck and participate while they were on different continents. In this way, James communicated with Falsworth once a week as well as Dum Dum and Fresno. 

This had led to the discussion surrounding Aunt Peggy. The rest of the Howlies may have been fine, but for Peggy, it would dredge up memories she’d buried long ago. Aunt Angie may be the love of her life, but no one denied the soft spot Steve Rogers had in her heart and memories. Tony worried about her handling it well. James seemed worrying about dealing with someone NOT handling it well. When killing was out, an upset person seemed to put him in a quandary, except with Tony. But then, Tony’s reactions to stuff always strayed from the norm.

As for telling Maria, it would be so much like what happened to Tony in Siberia with Steve. He kept going through that in his mind, gaining a greater understanding for the soul searching Steve may have gone through. The difference he kept tripping on, was that he wasn’t using Maria’s backing to help James, he was still using his own. James stayed in the lab for the most part and Tony was the breadwinner in the house now that Maria had transferred 60% of her stock to him. He wasn’t over 50% yet, they didn’t want to transfer too much too quickly, but he was at 45%. Between Maria and Tony, they’d purchased enough stock to sit together at 58%. Only Stane came close, at 25% stock. Company bylaws stated over 20% was majority shareholder. Tony had been keeping a close eye on that, but so far, Stane hadn’t made any suspicious moves.

Tony was working on a plan for that too. Stane had been goading him a lot lately and the other board members were starting to be swayed by the “he’s too young” routine Stane was spouting as a friendly adopted uncle. It made Tony’s teeth hurt. Especially with the FBI valuing his input on tear-gas and body armor for the Waco siege. The board had wanted to suggest weapons and one member even went behind his back, possibly at Stane’s urging, to offer weapons. In the end the FBI wanted non-lethal and went with Tony’s proposal. But the company politics annoyed Tony.

Tony distracted himself by finally finding a reason to reach out to T’Chaka. The Oslo Accords were being spoken about with regards to the Israeli conflict and the IGADD was making noises about putting pressure on Sudan to end the civil war peacefully. Tony used this as a humanitarian reason to reach out to T’Chaka, and offer his support towards these efforts. T’CHaka’s responses were polite and politic, but not overwhelmingly warm. Still Tony decided to keep his efforts ongoing, lowkey and steady. He had only known the King briefly, but the man seemed to value long term loyalty.

Speaking of loyalty, Tony was certain he was never going to find another soul like James Rhodes. Rhodey had left for his post after the bombing while Tony slept, but he’d allowed Tony to buy them some private time during one of Rhodey’s briefings stateside. Tony loved having military connections. 

-Flashback-

“Sooooo, you gonna spill or do I gotta ask?”

“I arranged the time, so you gotta ask Honeybear!” Tony’s cheerful response earned him an eyeroll.

“Okay, I’ll bite. Why do you have a dead World War II soldier carrying you home from an international bombing at 2 am?”

Tony pouted. Why did everyone have to call attention to the most ridiculous aspect of his life? Why was this the most ridiculous aspect? He could remember a time when his stoned ass on video preserved on the internet for posterity was the ridiculous thing. Not that anyone else in this timeline could remember it, but he did.

“To be fair, the bombing and 2 am part were emphatically not my fault.” 

“Toooooooooones!”

“Fine!” Tony stuck his tongue out at his best friend before settling back against the park bench more. “So remember how I saved Mom? Well, the assassin I saved her from was a brainwashed Bucky Barnes. Straight from the comic books to real life.”

Rhodey stared at him a moment. Tony made a mental note to always give him a sandwich when they were discussing the future that never will be. He was curious to see if Rhodey ever stopped forgetting about eating.

“Okay, why don’t you unpack that a bit for me. You saved the famous Bucky Barnes from being the assassin that killed your parents. I assume that before that didn’t happen?”

Tony snorted. “HYDRA kept him.”

Rhodey sighed and settled back and waited. That was why he loved his Sourpatch. Rhodey knew when to let him talk.

“In 2014 they finally lost their number one  _ asset _ because the idiots thought it would be a good idea to try to use Bucky Barnes to kill Steve Rogers.” 

Rhodey swallowed and blinked at Tony, but Tony decided to get it all out there and answer questions later.

“Yeah, Steve Rogers, Mr Perfect himself, isn’t dead. He’s in some sort of stasis in the arctic. They found him in 2011, or before that I guess. We didn’t exactly hit it off. We end up working together anyway. Turns out Mr Perfect has two fucking standards. One for everyone else and one for Tony Fucking Stark!”

Tony took a deep breath. It felt good to actually rant a little about something he had been burying for more than a few years.

“He was soooo mad when I accidentally allowed a killer HYDRA -bot loose on the world. Actually, no, he was fine with ‘opps, my bad’ that Brucie did. No, he was mad  _ I _ didn’t tell him I was  _ thinking  _ about the damn project. And the entire time he  _ knew _ ! He fucking  _ knew _ my parents had been a HYDRA hit! He was searching for HYDRA’s best assassin on the side without telling me. He brought down SHIELD and let all those damn secrets loose on the internet  _ without _ telling me and when we finally see each other again we have to suck it up and ‘ _ get this done’ _ because Tony fucking Stark has to follow different fucking rules even when he’s trying to follow the same fucking rules!”

Tony breathed as he stopped his frenetic pacing. He looked at Rhodey, who had a look that calmed him immediately. It was a look Tony rarely saw. It meant someone had royally screwed up and Tony needed to pull out his big guns to back Rhodey’s play.

“He. Did. WHAT?” Rhodey’s voice stayed low, but Tony could hear the cold fury interwoven in his best friend’s tone. Abruptly Tony switched gears and splayed his hands in a calming gesture.

“Whoa, whoa! Easy. It isn’t happening here and it was a lot my fault. You know me? I’m shit at making people happy an-”

“Tones! You can tell me you are sorry for what you did. Hell, if you want to apologize for what you didn’t do but feel responsible for, I’ll listen before I cuddle you into submission so you remember you are not responsible for the entire fucking world. But if you keep taking this fucker’s side over  _ your _ own I’ll kick your fucking ass right along with anyone else who feels its okay to attack my best friend!” Rhodey had grabbed Tony into a head lock and was now pinning him to his seat with a glare that could have stripped the paint off Cap’s shield.

“But-”

“Nope! How do you usually say it? Nope, nopity no no NOPE!” Rhodey met Tony’s wide eyes again and Tony felt a lump in his throat harden. Rhodey was taking his side. He  _ knew _ how bad Tony could get and he was still taking Tony’s side. 

“Okay, good, now that we’ve cleared that up. Is this why you are still so involved in Howard’s whale hunt?”

Tony nodded mutely.

“And I assume that you and Barnes never really hit it off before?”

Tony shook his head, “We never shared more than a few sentences before he was gone.”

“Aw jeez! So this Bucky-”

“James”

“So you wouldn’t know if this  _ James _ is anything like the real Bucky?”

Tony shook his head. “I think this is the real Bucky. Or at least what he is now.”

Rhodey raised an eyebrow in question. Tony shrugged. “Think about it. You saw a difference in me within a few hours of interacting with older me. I tried to act like young me, but I’m not him. None of us are who we were. Bucky of Steve’s memories was mostly from before the war and now he’s the longest surviving POW on record, if he were on record anyway. I don’t think there is another persona exactly to find. I think its more…” Tony shrugged but Rhodey nodded.

“Yeah, it changes you. Even as little combat as I’ve seen, and I know they are keeping me pretty cushioned so my engineering skills can be of use. It changes you.” Rhodey seemed to stare across the green a moment. “Listen I know you have Dugan and Morita, but if he needs a … well younger soldier to talk to. I mean, I know what’s going on. At this point I’m closer to his age than the Howlies.”

Tony nodded, “Yeah, I gotchya. I’ll mention it. Truthfully at the moment, I think he’s trying to recover some semblance of individuality. Maybe someday.” 

-End flashback-

Tony had given Rhodey a more detailed account of what he knew of the Winter Soldier program, both in this time and in the other one. He flat out refused to say the ten words, and Rhodey didn’t ask. Instead Rhodey had come home with him and taught James Connect Four, one of DUM-E’s favorite games. It had felt good to unload all of that. Rhodey could be trusted, always.

* * *

_ Mission Record Report Journal 65 _

_ Active Day: 487 _

_ Handler Day: 484 _

_ Mission Day: 49 _

_ Since, Tony changed objectives to allow greater distance for ease of completing tasks, more time is spent in the mansion with “Bucky’s” friends. Tony’s distress decreases when  ~~James~~ I spend time with Morita and Dugan. Captain Rhodes’ acquaintance is also recommended and as this presence eases Tony’s stress, desirable.. _

_ Activites: Tony had meetings at work, no non-Stark Industries participants allowed. Morita and Dugan conversed on motorcycles. Jr and Jarvis conversed on naming conventions. DUM-E conversed on Captain Rhodes. Ana … required interaction _

_ Status: Handler and all assets completed the day with minimal difficulty. Tony returned to home with increased stress. Star Trek watching ameliorated stress. Ana was confusing. _

_ James Status: Nutrition and rest requirements met adequately. Mental confusion still exists _

_ Likes: Concrete Floors _

_ Dislikes: Round Door knobs, gripping them with a metal hand without damaging them is inconvenient, Tony replaced all knobs in house upon request _

_ New Information: Tony becomes stressed when interacting with non-science employees. Watching the TV series Star Trek can reduce this stress. Tony fell asleep once contact was initiated. Add to Handler Mental Health checklist. _

_ Morita and Dugan explained motorcycles that ‘Bucky’ used during 1940s. ‘Bucky’ liked mechanics. Maybe the first similarity between me and ‘Bucky’. Morita suggested getting an old one to rebuild. Tony approved. Jarvis did not. Tony conceded, why? _

_ Jarvis and Jr discussed naming convention with Tony’s tendency to give his assets multiple names. Jr appeared nervous identifying when he was being addressed. Jarvis assisted in identifying the most common appellations. Jr is now referred to as JARVIS Jr, JJ, Jr and collectively with DUM-E as ‘Lab Kids’. Jarvis promised to convince the remainder of the group to use one of these choices. Later, Jr and  ~~ this asset ~~ I estimate only a 28% chance of Tony following that beyond 3 days. _

_ DUM-E attempted to explain his origin with Tony and Captain Rhodes. Jr could not translate all the unknown words. Possibly, DUM-E was created at a college by Tony when Tony lived with Captain Rhodes. Captain Rhodes taught DUM-E how to communicate with others. Tony completed all programming. DUM-E said Captain Rhodes taught him that programming humans was not correct. _

_ Ana is confusing. Ana entered the lab after Dugan and Morita departed. Ana wished to walk around the space displaying utmost anger. Any attempt at communication was met with a request to wait. After 24.3 minutes of this activity, Ana sat on Tony’s couch and smiled. This was a new smile. This was an angry smile. Ana explained that men are related to a farm animal, pigs. Ana also explained that women were much more practical than men. This was important enough to be repeated. Ana wrapped ~~this asset~~ me in a hug and thanked **me** and left. Tony said Ana had a bad day and sometimes speaking is therapeutic. Add to Mental Health checklist. _

_ Future Information Search: Tony’s response to Star Trek appears different when with this asset than alone. Why is this? _

_ Future Information Search: Dugan and Morita wish to bring a broken motorcycle to repair. Look up schematics beyond current knowledge of maintenance _

_ Future Information Search: DUM-E said ~~thi~~ **I** shouldn’t be programmed. Tony agrees. He says **my** last handlers were… he uses a variety of negative adjectives. There is a moral confusion here.  _

_ Future Information Search: Ana claimed differences in men and women. Ana also claimed men were pigs but implied women were not. This implies ‘pig’ means something besides a four-legged farm animal. Look up. Also investigate the differences in society between men and women. As fighters, men and women are different, but neither stood out as more effective. _

_ Individuality Comments: This section still confuses me. Ana says to write anything here about me. I am starting a new exercise routine _

* * *

It was at the end of May that the family drama came to a head.

Maria had been resting at home for several days after a grueling bit of travel in Germany. Her philanthropic groups were flourishing to the point that SI wasn’t even the main monetary contributor anymore. A good thing since Tony was going to be rocking the boat in the near future. She had asked to meet Tony for lunch on the Friday before his birthday. They had most of the mansion to themselves with everyone but Ana busy elsewhere.

They hadn’t been sitting long before she placed her fork down and Tony knew whatever was on his mother’s mind was about to come out.

“When am I meeting our houseguest?”

Tony blinked at her in confusion. “Mother?”

“The rather terrifying ghost that keeps Jr company downstairs. He periodically comes and goes across the back lawn. Really Tony, you shouldn’t encourage prowling about this house. Your last kidnapping attempt was only five months ago.”

Tony stared at his mother in astonishment. James was a ghost all right, he didn’t exist in assassin circles because he was that good and Tony’s  _ mother _ had spotted him? Tony swallowed and set down his utensils.

“Mother, I-” Tony took a deep breath and reached over to hold her hands. “I’m sorry Mother. I’ve been trying to figure out how to explain. God I sound like him when I say that. I don’t want to hurt you.”

Maria leaned forward. “I know  _ Bambino _ . Time to explain though. Remember what I taught you?”

“Nothing makes us so lonely as our secrets”

“I know this has been weighing on you since the holidays, maybe longer. Talk to me  _ mia caro _ ” Maria’s firm gaze reminded Tony of the strength of his mother, a woman who not only was Howard Stark’s equal, but superior in many ways.

“How much do you remember about the night Dad died? The actual accident, I mean.”

Maria pursed her lips tightly. While Tony’s relationship with his dead father had softened as he helped his mother heal and learned about their shared history, Maria had already loved Howard dearly.

“The car swerved off the road and hit a tree. Howard was conscious enough to get out of the car. Th-that man came. He was going to strangle me.” She turned bright eyes to look at Tony. “My son tackled him like the brave reckless man he is.” She swallowed. “He nearly stabbed you, but then he stopped. I remember you passing out. I-I-I thought you were dead for a moment.”

Maria’s hands spread over Tony’s shoulders, as if checking once again for injuries. Tony squeezed her arms in comfort. “He-he came and picked me up out of the car. He was so gentle now, it was like he was a completely different person. He placed both of us out of the way. The next thing I knew there was a lot of noise and then the hospital.”

She sniffed, wiping her eyes delicately with a tissue. He looked up again. “Sweetie, what does this have to do with your guest?”

Tony swallowed. “I need to tell you a story. Its horrifying, but I need you to try to listen.” He waited for her nod. “An US soldier in World War II was taken prisoner by HYDRA. They experimented on him. They wanted a Captain America of their own. Eventually they succeeded, but the soldier was loyal to America. So they erased the soldier.”

“Over and over they erased his mind. They flooded it with electricity until there was nothing but his skills and body left. They sent him out to kill.” Maria gasped, but didn’t interrupt. “Every time he was done, they’d erase him again. They taught him to return without hesitation. They taught him to tattle on himself if he started to think about something outside the mission. Each time they would flood him with electricity and erase him again. He wasn’t a soldier. Soldiers are still people, still living things. He was a thing, an  _ asset _ .” Tony would never again say that word without spitting it. It brought to mind the cold dead of James's eyes.

“They gave him ten words. Words that forced his obedience to anyone who said them, no matter what, no matter who. Then they sent him after a package.” Tony took a deep breath.

“They said no witnesses so he crashed the car.” Maria’s hands flew to her mouth, a soundless cry on her face. “He started with the most mobile survivor.” Maria shook her head, tears running down her cheeks, and Tony ruthlessly forced himself to finish. “He had to make the injuries look like part of the car crash.” Maria backed away in her chair, but Tony held her eyes. He would feel this pain with her. He was there for his mother.

“Ten words, Mother. Ten words did what even his name could not.” Tony waited as Maria gazed at him with round, leaking eyes. She breathed in a shuttering sniff, that ended in a wet choking sound. He could see her throat clench and her fingers tense as she forced a slow controlled breath that almost made it out without the weak cry that followed. Tony leaned forward and gently removed her hands from her face when shallow rivers of blood welled under the nails.

“I’m sorry  _ Mammina _ .” Tony held her close and rocked them as his mother made distressing high pitched hisses. He felt the first soft hit as more of a press and he backed a bit to give her some space. A broken sob tore free of her throat and her other hand landed on his chest, still more of a hard push than a soft strike. This was what he remembered from Siberia. The need to let out all that hurt. Maria wasn’t mad at him yet. She hadn’t gotten that far. She was just mad. And sad, and scared, and a whole host of other emotions she couldn’t name, let alone react to. 

Her sobs came faster and Tony kept her secure in the circle of his arms as he let her pound weakly against his chest until she was more leaning against him sobbing than attacking. He wondered what would have happened if he’d done this with Steve. Not the utter breakdown, but the fighting. If he’d been out of his armor. If Steve had been able to let him burn himself out. If Steve and Bucky hadn’t been fighting their own demons just as much as Tony.

“You know…” Maria’s wet voice was almost missed even as it pulled Tony from his thoughts. “You know he was kind.” 

Tony made an inquiring sound.

“When he set me next to you. I-I remember asking if you were okay.” Maria sniffed and wiped her eyes, staying encased in her son’s arms. “He didn’t say anything, but he placed my hand around your wrist. I c-could feel your pulse.” Maria gently encircled Tony’s wrist, placing her fingers on his pulse now.

“I don’t think I thanked him for that.”

Tony sighed and pressed a kiss to his mother’s hair. James had probably thought that by not knowing her son’s condition, she was coming to harm, thus it went against his objectives. 

“So he’s here?”

Tony sighed softly and looked down at her. “Mother, are you sure now is a good time?”

She sniffed and reached for a napkin off the table. Shifting back to her seat, she wiped her face and nodded. “Tell me the rest,  _ Bambino _ .”

Tony regarded her a moment before nodding. “I wasn’t exactly in the best of shape myself. But before I passed out I apparently gave him several instructions. Things that I was focused on, I guess. Don’t hurt my parents, call for help, get yourself free of the evil overlords, that kind of thing. Somewhere in there I told him to return to me when it was safe. So...well...he did. Just before Christmas.”

Maria blinked at him. Tony rather thought he’d startled her, but he truly hadn’t thought it would work as well as it did. “Sooooo, this erased World War II soldier has been living in your lab in the basement?”

Tony blushed. When it was put that way, it  _ did  _ sound a bit ridiculous. “There’s one more tidbit. The reason Dad knew his name.”

Maria lifted an eyebrow. Tony’s dramatic pause was lost on her. She could always see right through it.

“His name was James Buchanan Barnes. Best friend of Steve Rogers, aka Captain America.”

His mother’s lips formed a startled ‘oh’. Tony nodded. Maria seemed to consider that. “I see.” She thought for a moment, “That explains why your uncles have been so odd lately. I take it they found out in February?”

Tony nodded. Maria sighed. “I don’t think I’m ready to meet this...Bucky?”

“James”

“James then. I’m not ready for that. I...I need to think. Have you thought about telling Peggy?”

Tony sighed again. “Sorta.” Tony quailed at his mother’s scolding look, “I have considered it. He refused last time I mentioned it” He rephrased. She nodded. “Aunt Peggy was so close to Steve Rogers. I don’t know if this will be a good thing or a bad thing. He’s not Bucky. He may never be Bucky again.”

She nodded. “I can see that, however, you underestimate other people. You see the best in their intentions but forget their strength of spirit. Your Aunt will be fine. You do not need to take on the world by yourself, Antonio.”

Tony felt himself blush a bit. His relationship with his mother was better than it had ever been and her scoldings held more weight now.

Maria nodded. “Yes, we should discuss it tonight after dinner. I believe the entire family will be here. Have you told Jim? Rhodes, I mean.”

Tony had forgotten that he was seeing much of the group for his birthday. He sighed and nodded.

“Of course, partners in crime, you tell him everything. Do try to remember to inform the rest of us about your wild plans, Hmm?”

Maria rose from the table and gathered the plates together for Ana. Her hands were still shaking a bit and Tony made a mental note to call and ask Mama Rhodes over for Tea this weekend after the hullabaloo of his birthday was done. She’d want to give him a present anyway.

* * *

Dinner was a rambunctious affair that evening. Gabe and his grandson, Ton Ton, were the quietest, mostly due to the loss of Gabe’s wife in March. Tony had tried to be there for them, but while he’d been able to entice Ton Ton into talking, Gabe had withdrawn to the point where only Falsworth could draw him out. Tony thought that was mostly because Falsworth had already lost his wife and oldest child. His son and daughter-in-law, Will and Louise, still lived in England with their kids and nephew. Fresno and Dum Dum were both in great spirits and were entertaining Fresno’s niece with some help from the ever curious JARVIS Jr. JJ had been growing by leaps and bounds. Tony was thrilled to see the progress the AI was making. He hadn’t finished the security upgrades needed to really let the AI loose on the Internet without supervision, but soon. 

Rhodey, Ana and Angie were talking quietly and Tony feared he was in for some surprise on his birthday. Having a birthday on a Saturday was asking for trouble. Jarvis and Maria discussed the more normal birthday plans: party and get togethers. Idly, Tony found himself remembering his 23rd party in the other timeline. Or rather remembering the story of it, since he couldn’t actually remember the event, even the day after. There had been penguins involved and Tony never did find out why his pool was purple afterwards. 

He hadn’t joined that crowd at all this time and it was starting to show. For one thing, the board wasn’t near so worried about upsetting him. For another, his PR department was getting very lazy. This would not do at all! Tony suddenly had the perfect plan for the rest of the year.

“I always worry when I see that face.”

Tony turned and smiled at Aunt Peggy. “Now, now, can’t I have one day where you lot aren't suspicious of me? Even my birthday?”

“Your birthday is tomorrow.”

“Pre-birthday celebration, same thing.” Peggy grinned at him with a sly smile and he caved willingly. “I think I know how to take my leave of absence without the board pitching suspicious fits.”

“Will they be pitching other fits?”

“They are the board.” Tony replied wryly. “They are always pitching fits.” Then he perked up. “This will also give me the time I need to finish the JJ security project and help J-... a friend.”

“A friend?”

“We’ll talk about it after Ana clears the dishes.” Tony glanced at Ton Ton and Satomi, the only younger generation besides Tony present. Peggy nodded, but Ana stood right then.

“All right. Business meeting in the lounge for the old fuddy duddies and rock candy kits in the kitchen for those of us who like to have fun.” Satomi kissed her uncle’s cheek and wandered after Ton Ton. Fresno had already warned her that they needed to distract Ton Ton for a while and she’d been happy to not get involved with whatever was happening. 

In the lounge, Tony watched as those in the know slowly turned and looked at him to talk while everyone else picked up a glass from Ana. He swallowed.

“Okay, so you guys must promise me two things. First, you have to let me finish before you rush...somewhere.” He waited until everyone nodded, even Peggy. “Second, don’t freak out.”

He ignored the scowls from various people and waited until they all nodded again.

“Okay, so there will be explanations and stuff, but let’s assimilate the biggest thing first. Bucky Barnes is alive.”

* * *

Peggy stared at the image JJ was showing them. James played with DUM-E on the screen. The little bot darted about, thrilled to have a playmate, even if this one didn’t speak as much as Tony and Rhodes. James wasn’t very chatty. Tony had tried to explain the basics of what was going on, the progress being made. James had been slowly developing his own personality. Tony hadn’t really met Bucky Barnes, in either timeline, so he couldn’t say if it was like the man, but it was a distinct personality.

James was protective, curious and patient. When it was called for, the man was the definition of stubborn, but he was slowly relaxing around the objectives Tony had given him to work within. Tony explained that his current objectives: 1. Ask questions for information; 2. Return to the labs as needed, they were homebase; 3. No killing unless a person’s life depended on it; 4. James is a person; 5. Find a new like or dislike everyday. Tony had explained as they went on that asking James to be Bucky would fail miserably. Bucky was a memory as much as child-Tony was. James had been slowly regaining memories in bursts, and he asked about them.

In fact, he and Tony had a game called “Actual, Artificial or Asset”. When James would describe a memory they would try to figure out if it was an actual memory, mostly of Barnes or downtime between missions; an asset memory, made to report to the handler; or artificial, a dream or possible fabrication by the bastards in the Winter Soldier program. Those were Tony’s words, not James. James no longer wanted to return to them, but he hadn’t acquired the hatred for them Tony had either. Dum Dum volunteered to join in this game, experiencing more of these memories than Tony and having a great deal more free time. 

Tony explained that he was still working his way through the science of what they did to the soldier, but James had already said he didn’t want Tony to erase the magic words yet. In fact, when Tony talked about it, the man would work himself into a panic attack. Since it seemed to be one of the only things that actually caused the assassin distress outside of failing in an objective, Tony had let it go. James  _ had  _ requested that Tony figure out  _ how  _ to change the words if possible, so Tony readily agreed to that project. But it was a massive project. Plus Tony wanted to retrieve the stash in Romania before it was no longer a secret.

James had started a project of his own. He was trying to piece together all of his missions as the Winter Soldier. Peggy actually volunteered to help with that when Tony mentioned it. It was the first understandable reaction she’d made following the announcement. Tony was hoping it was a step forward for Peggy. Thankfully, she seemed to want to reach out not withdraw.

First, Peggy announced that she was going to set up an identity for James. She used this discussion to explain that she’d been training a successor for over a year and was planning to retire just before the Thanksgiving rush. She was actually hoping for some of Tony’s assistance in leaving her fledgling group with very good software. Peggy planned to use her influence to create and suppress an identity for James, so that someday he could rejoin society. Tony thought it was a great idea.

Tony took this time to also discuss his new plan: A break from the company.

Various protests had him waiting a moment before elaborating on his plan. The board had been hounding him for not getting both his R&D work and the CEO jobs completed as they liked them. Additionally, they did not like his publicity approach. Privately, he thought they didn’t protest in the original timeline because Stane was working through it and because Tony had already proved he didn’t give a flying fuck. But, in either case, Tony was spending way more time than he wanted on dealing with their squabbling.

So, he was going to take leave of the company. However, he wasn’t going to do it quietly. His plan involved getting into an argument at the next meeting on Monday. They were always poking at him and it was time his youth worked for him instead of against him. He assured his family that it wouldn’t be outrageously difficult to goad the board into outright demanding he toe the line or else. 

So he’d make a deal with them. For two quarters, he’d stop interfering with the business in any way. All CEO based-decisions would be left until January and they could run the damn thing however they wanted within the bylaws of the company. Tony expected token protests from Stane and vehement protests from the members he liked. He would be sure to take them aside later and stress that he truly wanted to see if the company would be better off without him in the pilot’s seat. Afterall, he did have enough to live on with stocks, so did his mother. He simply stayed because he cared, so if the company was better off without him, then he’d retire into the life of a millionaire. Meanwhile, he’d try out that life, see what he thought of it.

That meant Tony could connect with the crowd he’d avoided this time. Party every night, maybe even more than one. He’d perfected slipping a drink away decades ago, so he wasn’t worried about that. It would give him time to finish JJ’s security, and help James and Peggy. It would also cover for him as he traveled the world both for these projects but also to see what he could help with, where tech was needed. This doubled as an opportunity to make some connections that would simply be easier if he wasn’t “stern-mister-businessman-yessir!”. He wanted Maria to go ahead and act upset about his galavanting and watch SI as much as she could, keep the board members from cheating on the rules. He’d still want someone to go with her each time she traveled to the building, he trusted Stane as far as the man could puff his cigar.

So he presented this to the group. The family had some adjustments to his plan, namely he never traveled without backup of some form. Tony had no problem with that, though he wasn’t sure who they were going to send with him, but he could start his reputation for being a pain in the butt. So that when he started hunting for actual working buddies, he wouldn’t be startling anyone, well more than normal. Rhodey had volunteered to take more time off, but in a stroke of insight, Maria suggested he wait until the second half of the antics, that way it looked like he was reacting to Tony going off the deep end, instead of predicting it. They all agreed. The military contracts were due to be renewed in February so they would be hoping to keep Tony happy. And the Commandos promised to help Jarvis and Ana keep James occupied as Tony galavanted across the globe since he couldn’t do so easily.

Tony watched as Peggy watched James squeeze a rubber ball and toss it for DUM-E. The little bot is super thrilled to have a playmate. And it looked like James had a friend. The two of them never seemed to tired of each other and James was nearly fluent in the bot’s language. Tony wondered if James would be as welcoming to U and Butterfingers as DUM-E will be.

“You did good here, Tony.”

Tony looked at his godmother. She’d been a fixture int he house through much of his childhood, along with Chester Phillips, but they’d grown apart since he left for boarding school. He’d missed her no-nonsense support. He smiled.

Yeah, He was proud of what he was accomplishing.

Now, to start the next thing!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaand that's a wrap! This story is complete. the next story is Tony's world tour. Anything or anybody you guys want to see? I"m taking requests for the next 2 weeks and then I have to finalize my timeline for him (he's only got 6 months or so). My knowledge of 90s history has expanded ferociously in the last two weeks as I prepare for this story. So please, comment on any person or event in 1993 (or shortly after, I can do set up) you want Tony to have a part of.
> 
> To answer a few questions: Yes, the X-Men will be making an appearance, including Wolverine. I haven't chosen a particular universe version so I'll probably make a lot of them up as I go, but the basics should be present. 
> 
> Yes, I am writing all the way to the MCU timeline. And it will likely take a while since I don't expect to time jump more than a few months.
> 
> No, Howard is not an abusive bastard i this series. I'm trying to write him as misunderstood. My other Avenger series has him as an abusive bastard. Please please please don't mix these two.
> 
> Notes:  
> Rhodey is awesome! But a secret evil evil part of me wanted to right Rhodes betraying Tony after this. Afterall they don't have 30 years together in this timeline, they have 8. But I will never let RhodeyBear purposefully betray his Tones!!!! Still, someone will betray, some surprises will have to spring up eventually. Gotta keep you guys on your toes!
> 
> I really really wanted to get out some left over feelings from CACW. I'm TeamIronMan, I guess, but mostly I'm Team Boo!-MCU-Writers-Who-Ignore-Mental-Health-Of-Their-Characters! So Yeah...
> 
> Saotomi is Fresno's niece. Not a Marvel chracter I'm aware of. Representation of not-bad-not-superhero guys in marvel characters outside white men is low, and nearly impossible outside white people >( Characters requests if anyone has some!


End file.
